Distress
by Messy Assiah
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu sebagai sepasang kekasih."/ "sekarang Ciel sudah berada dalam pengawasanku dan jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan menerima akibatnya, Claude!"/ "Kau! Keluar dari sini!" / Aku merindukannya / Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

"nghhh... ku-kumohon Claude, lepaskan aku." Suaraku terengah. Lelaki yang ada dihadapanku sedang mencium lengkuk leherku sambil mengeluarkan desahan nafsu.

"Kau adalah suami bibiku. Kumohon, Jangan lakukan ini terhadapku."

Tetapi laki-laki bermata emas itu tidak menghiraukan permohonanku dan terus mencumbuku tanpa menghiraukan isak tangis yang aku keluarkan, seperti menutup rapat-rapat indra pendengarannya. Kau seperti iblis dimataku.

"Seseorang... Tolong aku..."

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**WARNING :**

**AU. OOC. typo(s), some EYD mistakes**. **Slight inappropriate incest theme between Claude and Ciel. POV Transitions. Adult content.**

**Yaoi/Shounen ai!**

**don't like, don't read!**

* * *

**Ciel POV.**

Matahari sudah mulai nampak dibalik tirai kamarku, seakan mengintipku agar segera bangun dalam mimpi indahku. Akupun menggerakkan badanku dan meregangkan otot-otot kaku selama aku tertidur.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menjajaki bangku kuliah semester awal. Sambil bermalas-malasan aku berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan seluruh tubuhku.

Disana aku hanya terdiam dibawah air shower sambil tertunduk. Rintik-rintik air yang turun dari beberapa helai rambut kelabuku jatuh tepat dilantai kamar mandiku yang berwarna biru. Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Memikiran apa yang seharusnya tidak pantas aku pikirkan, tapi semua itu membuat aku bergidik ngeri seperti sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Cieeell..."Aku tersentak kaget membuyarkan semua pikiran yang membuatku trauma. Seseorang memanggil namaku dari lantai dasar."Kau sudah bangun? Makanan sudah siap." teriaknya lagi.

"Sudah, Aku akan segera kesana." jawabku singkat.

Lalu aku buru-buru menyelesaikan mandi pagiku dan langsung mengenakan pakaian kemeja putih sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhku. Lalu celana panjang berwana hitam yang tidak terlihat kusut serta sepatu pantophel hitam yang sudah aku bersihkan dua hari yang lalu.

Merasa semua perlengkapan telah siap, aku langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan, tapi seketika itu ekor mataku menangkap seseorang yang membuatku trauma selama 2 tahun ini. Dia adalah...

"Pagi, paman Claude." Sapaku dingin, lalu aku menarik kursi dan langsung duduk persis didepannya, mengambil setangkup roti yang sudah disediakan oleh bibiku tersayang.

Seseorang yang aku panggil paman itu adalah suami dari bibiku, Hannah Faustus. Lalu dia sendiri bernama Claude Fautus. Mereka sudah menikah setahun yang lalu. Tapi pernikahan mereka adalah awal dari jurang kematian bagi kehidupanku.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini, Ciel?" suara bibiku membuyarkan lamuanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengunyah roti selai coklat kesukaanku. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya di depan lelaki yang ada dihadapanku yang sedang membaca koran dengan gaya 'cool', tapi menurutku itu adalah alat agar tau semua 'aktifitasku'. Bibiku hanya menghela nafas seperti paham jawabanku.

"Jangan pulang larut malam." Pesannya padaku dan aku balas dengan anggukan.

"Aku pergi dulu." Saat aku akan beranjak dari kursi makan, dahiku berkedut kesal karna ada suara yang memanggil namaku dengan tatapan tak berdosa.

"Kita berangkat bersama, Ciel." Sebuah senyuman terukir disana dan membuatku jengkel.

"Terima kasih, paman. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri." Tanpa memperdulikan jawabannya, aku melenggang pergi mempertebal panggilannya terhadapku. Sungguh aku tidak perduli dengan mereka -kecuali bibiku- karna sangat mengganggu kehidupanku selama setahun ini.

**~DISTRESS~**

**Normal Pov**

Anak laki-laki bermata diamond menutup bukunya tanda dia sudah selesai dengan materi yang diberikan oleh dosen. Dia menghela nafas dan menatap langit biru yang setara dengan warna matanya. Posisinya saat ini sangatlah menguntungkan, karna bangku yang Ciel duduki sekarang ada dipojok paling belakang persis disamping jendela yang dapat memperlihatkan keramaian lalu lalang tempat Ciel kuliah saat ini.

Hari ini London sangatlah cerah. Ciel langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju cafe sambil menjinjing buku -mengulang materi- hari ini. Sungguh hari ini Ciel sangat lelah dengan rutinitas kuliahnya, kenapa? Karna hari ini adalah perkenalan semua teman dan para dosen setiap jurusan yang ada dikampus elit tersebut.

**Flashback**

Hari ini perkenalan seluruh mahasiswa Jurusan Bisnis dan Manajemen dengan dosen pembimbing mereka.

"Selamat pagi. Saya Mr. Aberline. Saya adalah dosen pembimbing kalian." Mr. Aberline memperkenalkan diri.

Para mahasisiwa mendengarkan dengan khidmat mendengar program-program yang disampaikan oleh dosen pembimbing mereka. Kecuali Ciel yang menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya menghadap ke arah samping jendela.

Dilihat dari wajahnya Ciel tidak begitu tertarik dengan program-program yang disampaikan Mr. Aberline. Yang terpenting adalah isi materi dari program-program tersebut.

"... pengetahuan yang diperoleh dari materi seperti keuangan perusahaan, pemasaran dan strategi manajemen. Akan mendapatkan keuntungan dari perbankan investasi dan konsultasi bisnis..."

Mata birunya hanya melirik sebentar ke arah dosen pembimbingnya itu dan beralih kembali keluar jendela. Ciel tidak menyadari seseorang yang berada disamping Mr. Aberline sedang memperhatikannya dari jauh.

'Anak itu? Dari sekian banyak mahasiswa sedang mendengarkan 'ceramah' Mr. Aberline. Dia hanya menatap keluar jendela? Sangat mencolok.'

Tapi saat mata Ciel yang melirik tadi membuat seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari tadi hanya bisa tertegun sebentar. Biru. Matanya berwarna biru langit. Walau Cuma sekilas, dia tahu warna mata itu dari jauh.

Setelah selesai memberitahukan program jurusannya. Mr. Aberline langsung memperkenalkan seseorang yang setia menemaninya saat ini.

Seorang asisten dosen kepercayaan Mr. Aberline. Sesosok manusia sempurna dengan rambut ravennya serta mata merahnya yang tajam.

Asisten dosen ini masihlah seorang mahasiswa semester 5 dengan jurusan yang sama, tapi karna kepintarannya dia dipercaya menjadi asisten Mr. Aberline. Dia menatap kesetiap mahasiswa dari bangku depan hingga belakang. Tersenyum.

"Halo semua. selamat pagi. Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah..."

Pendengaran Ciel langsung hilang terbawa lamunan hingga dia tidak sadar siapa nama asisten dosen yang sedang memperkenalkan diri itu.

**End of flash back**

Bosan? sangat. Ciel yang ehm... tidak pandai bergaul dan tidak suka keramaian mengutuk kegiatan tersebut. Lebih baik dia membaca buku ditempat sepi daripada bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang yang menurut dia tidak penting.

"Ciel..." Ciel langsung menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki -seumurannya- berlari kearahnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Ciel langsung membuang muka dan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Tahu Ciel akan menjaga jarak, anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu semakin gencar mengejarnya tapi Ciel tidak perduli hingga dia sampai di sebuah cafe yang ada di kampusnya.

"hh..hh..hh.. kau tidak menungguku, Ciel," Protes anak laki-laki itu sambil menetralisir nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Setelah oksigennya kembali seperti semula, anak laki-laki itu menatap Ciel dan berkata "Kenalkan, namaku Alois Trancy."

Laki-laki bernama Alois tersebut tersenyum ke arah Ciel dan duduk di hadapan Ciel. Orang yang dapat senyuman hanya diam saja, malah tidak peduli. Entah kenapa semenjak berada didalam kelas, Alois sangat tertarik dengan kepribadian Ciel yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel dingin. Orang yang ditanya hanya senyam senyum saja. Sepertinya Alois tidak memperdulikan sikap Ciel yang bisa dibilang 'jangan ganggu aku'

"Berteman denganmu." Jawab Alois cuek.

Ciel hanya menghela nafas, seingatnya anak laki-laki dihapannya ini adalah anak yang bersampingan dengan tempat duduknya. Karna selama dikelas, Ciel tidak memperdulikan siapa teman-teman kelasnya. Mungkin terlalu fokus dengan materi dosen.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Alois membuka pembicaraan sambil menyeruput capucinno yang sudah dia pesan.

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari kampus ini." Jawab Ciel tanpa melirik Alois seinci-pun. Yang dapat jawaban hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil tertawa cekikian. Dia tidak mau mengacaukan 'Mood' anak berambut kelabu yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

**Koridor Kampus lantai 3**

Sesosok lelaki tampan dengan gaya cool berjalan melewati para mahasiswi yang memuja-muja namanya "Gyaaa... Sebastian.. Sebastian..."

Nama yang dipuja-puja itu hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya dia mulai bosan dengan rutinitas 'para pemuja' yang selalu meng-elu-elukan namanya selama 3 tahun ini.

Sebastian Michaelis. Seorang pria berwajah putih pucat dan bermata ruby serta senyumnya yang bikin kaum hawa 'klepek-klepek' adalah idola para perempuan semester 5 serta asisten dosen di University Of London.

Lalu sahabatnya Ronald Knox yang sedari tadi berada disamping Sebastian hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah 'aneh' anak mahasiswi memuja Sebastian.

"Kau tambah tenar 'aja, Seb?" tanyanya cuek.

Ronald dan Sebastian sudah lama berteman semenjak masuk ke University Of London. Ronald satu jurusan bareng Sebastian dibagian bisnis dan manajemen. Mereka sepertinya susah untuk dipisahkan. Karna dimana ada Sebastian pasti ada Ronald, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka begitu melengkapi karna sifat mereka sangatlah berbeda Sebastian si rambut raven yang tergolong cool , pintar dan juga misterius beda dengan Ronald bermata hijau dan rambut orange, serta sifatnya selalu ceria, agak ceroboh dan sama pintarnya dengan Sebastian.

Sebastian hanya menghela nafas. Bingung menjawab apa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Aku mulai bosan, Ron. Dengan aktivitas mereka. Aku merasa ingin mengasingkan diri." Ratapnya menyesali.

Sebastian juga bingung apa yang mereka lihat dalam dirinya? Dia hanyalah mahasiswa biasa. Yaahhh... walau dia adalah anak tunggal dari perusahaan Michaelis yang terkenal dalam bidang minyak dan gas. Tetap saja Sebastian tidak mau orang-orang melihat dirinya sebagai calon ahli waris perusahaan Michaelis. Tetapi sebagai seorang manusia biasa tanpa embel-embel marga keluarganya.

Tetapi roda takdir merubah segalanya. Merubah hidup seseorang menjadi lebih baik, menjadi lebih berarti dan menjadi lebih manusiawi.

**BRAKK!**

Tanpa sengaja Sebastian menabrak anak laki-laki sedang berjalan melewatinya dan membuat anak laki-laki itu dan buku yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"Ah... ma-maafkan aku."

Cepat-cepat Sebatian memunguti buku yang terjatuh karna ulahnya yang ceroboh. Sesaat sebelum kejadian Sebatian berbicara dengan Ronald dengan posisi dia sedang berbelok ke sebuah tikungan untuk menuruni anak tangga tapi apa daya terjadilah hal yang tak diinginkannya.

Anak yang ingin Sebastian tolong langsung menoleh kearahnya. Tatapannya begitu tajam. Menandakan dia sedang kesal tapi tidak untuk Sebastian. Saat mata merahnya bertemu dengan mata berwarna biru langit membuat dia terpaku. Sebastian jadi ingat dengan seorang mahasiswa yang dia datangi pagi ini dengan Mr. Aberline.

"Tolong kembalikan buku saya." Permintaan maaf Sebastian dijawab dingin oleh anak tersebut.

Sebastian terdiam. Masih mengamati lekuk wajahnya dari mata, hidung, serta bibir ranumnya. Ditambah ukuran tubuhnya menurut orang awan seperti anak berumur 13 tahun. Sebenarnya Ciel sudah berumur 17 tahun. Walaupun demikian menurut Sebatian, kesan pertama yang dilihat olehnya adalah anak ini penuh emosi, dingin, keras kepala dan agak tertutup.

Sebastian langsung mengembalikan buku itu dengan wajah datar. Beda dengan orang yang bersangkutan. Dia langsung mengambil paksa dan melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Wow... siapa anak itu? Perkataannya sangat dingin." Ronald membuka suara, membuat lamuan Sebastian blur seketika.

"Sepertinya dia calon mahasiswa yang akan aku ajarkan di dalam kelas." Jawab sebastian sambil terus menatap anak laki-laki itu hingga sosoknya menghilang diantara lautan manusia.

'Dia tidak mengenaliku? Benar-benar dia tidak memperhatikan dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mr. Aberline.'

"Halo, Mr. Michaelis..." Sapa anak yang bernama Alois. Sebastian dan Ronald langsung menoleh ke arah yang memanggil. "Maafkan ketidak sopanan temanku, ya?" sambungnya lagi sambil tersenyum.

Tapi pertanyaan mereka langsung buyar mengingat anak ini meminta maaf demi temannya? Sungguh anak yang baik. Kenapa Alois berani demikian, karna Ciel sudah menerima pertemanannya.

"Ah.. yah, tidak masalah.." Jawab Sebastian cuek. Tiba-tiba Sebastian teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, kau mahasiswa Jurusan bisnis dan manajemen, kan?" tanya Sebastian dengan seringai yang mencurigakan. "Kalau tidak salah tempat dudukmu bersampingan dengan anak tadi. Benar?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Benar, Mr. Michaelis. Ada apa?" Alois memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Jadi, temanmu itu namanya siapa?" Sungguh ada rasa penasaran dengan anak bermata biru itu. "Maaf, saat perkenalan tadi wajah kalian tidak familiar dimataku. Jadi, aku belum mengingatnya." Sambungnya lagi.

"Tidak apa. Mr. Michaelis. Karna kami masih baru disini. Oh ya, temanku itu bernama Ciel Phantomhive." Jawab Alois tenang.

"Hmm.. Ciel Phantomhive..." Dari nada Sebastian diketahui dia merencanakan sesuatu. "Lalu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku Alois Trancy. Dan sepetinya anda sangat populer ya?" Alois tersenyum. Mereka hanya menghela nafas. Sesuai dugaan mereka, Sebastian akan menambah fansnya tahun ini.

**Kantor University Of London**

**Sebastian POV.**

Saat ini aku sedang bersamanya. Ciel Phantomhive. Setelah mengajar tadi, aku meminta tolong padanya. Membantuku mengurus data anak-anak Jurusan tempat aku mengajar. Karna Mr. Aberline sedang ada rapat, tugas beliau langsung aku gantikan.

Dia mengangguk setuju. Dia mau membantuku. Sekarang aku sedang berhadapan dengannya. Jarak kami hanya dibatasi oleh satu buah meja guru dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas data.

Tidak ada yang buka suara diantara kami. Keheningan saat ini didukung dengan para dosen yang sudah pulang lebih awal. Hanya ada suara gesekan-gesekan kertas yang dibolak balik dan disusun dengan rapih.

"Mr. Michaelis..." tiba-tiba dia memanggil namaku. Aku yang sedang mengamati data mahasiswa langsung mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap anak yang kulihat menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku saat dikoridor tadi." Wajahnya tertunduk lalu membuang muka begitu saja. Yang aku tahu dari Alois. Dia telah menjelaskan kepadanya bahwa yang menabraknya tadi adalah asisten dosen jurusan mereka. Mungkin jika Alois tidak menjelaskan padanya, dia akan akan membenciku. Aku harus berterima kasih padanya.

Lalu ada lagi kesanku yang kedua untuk anak ini. Sepertinya dia memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Jika semua persepsiku digabung. Anak ini tidak mau orang lain mendekatinya. Tapi karna apa?

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Lain kali kau tidak mengulanginya lagi, Ciel."

Dia hanya menghela nafas. Dan melanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya tanpa bersuara lagi.

**Rrrrrr...**

Aku langsung menatap sebuah handphone berwarna biru yang berada diatas meja. Ternyata punya dia. Saat aku melihat dia membuka layar handphonenya ada rasa terkejut diwajahku. Wajahnya yang tadi menunjukkan padaku kesan seperti seorang raja, berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Keringat dingin menjalar dipelipisnya. Sepertinya dia mengalami shock. Sebenarnya email apa yang dia terima?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ciel?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Dia langsung terkejut dan menaruh handphonenya kembali ke tempat semula serta buru-buru mengusap keringat dipelipisnya dengan cepat.

"A-ah, ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mr. Michaelis." Dia menutupi rasa shocknya dengan terus membereskan data-data yang sudah sembilan puluh persen hampir selesai.

Aku tidak merespon lagi. Sebenarnya aku penasaran tapi hari ini aku sudah mengetahui bermacam-macam ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan padaku. Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik dari anak yang ada dihadapanku ini sekarang.

**~DISTRESS~**

**Ciel POV**

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara mobil berlalu lalang. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya London masihlah ramai. Tempat tinggalku yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya membuat suara disana terdengar sampai ke kamarku.

"Hoaamm... "

Aku meregangkan otot-otot kepalaku kekanan kiri. Sungguh materi yang diberikan oleh Mr. Aberline sangatlah memusingkan. Aku tutup bukuku yang sudah bergelut lebih dari satu jam. Aku hempaskan tubuhku ke kursi dan mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas menatap langit-langit berwarna putih sambil memjamkan mata memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan ayah dan ibuku.

"Ayah... Ibu... bagaimana keadaan kalian disana?"

**Rrrrr...**

Mataku langsung tertuju ke meja belajarku, disana terlihat handphoneku sedang bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Wajahku berkenyit ada nomer asing yang terpampang dilayar handphoneku. Seingatku yang mengetahui nomerku itu, Bibi Hannah, Bibi Angelina, Paman dan Alois, lalu siapa yang menelponku saat ini? Sedikit ragu aku menekan tombol warna hijau.

"Ha.. halo?" jawabku takut

"Hai Ciel." Jawab disebrang sana. Suara cowok.

"Ya? Siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

Siapa dia? Kenapa bisa tahu nomerku? Bukan aku pelit memberikan nomerku ke orang asing tapi yang kuberikan nomer adalah orang yang menurutku bisa dipercaya.

"Aku Sebastian Michaelis." jawabnya tenang.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku ingat saat dikantor tadi siang, Mr. Michaelis meminta nomer handphoneku untuk kepentingan dadakan. Ada apa Mr. Michaelis menelponku?

"Ada apa? Kenapa anda menelpon, Mr. Michaelis?" tanyaku dingin. Walau aku sudah sedikit berinteraksi denganya. Tetap saja diluar kampus aku masih belum terbiasa.

"Panggil Sebastian saja, Ciel. Kau terlalu formal." Aku menghela nafas lagi. Memijit keningku agak pusing.

Bolehkah seperti itu? Biarpun dia yang meminta, tetap saja dia adalah pembimbingku.

Saat aku bergerumuh dengan fikiranku tanpa aku sadari ada seorang masuk ke kamarku tanpa suara sama sekali. Dia menutup pintu perlahan dan hanya ada suara 'ceklek' dengan volume terkecil. Aku yang sedang membelakangi pintu tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah menghampiriku dari belakang dan terlihat ada seuntai senyum terlintas diwajahnya.

"Oke. Aku akan memanggilmu Sebas-" ucapanku terhenti sejenak.

Aku terdiam. Ada sebuah tangan memegang pundakku. Telpon diseberang sana terus memanggil-manggil namaku, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Lalu saat aku menolehkan wajahku kebelakang. Aku hanya bisa terbelalak dan mengutuk diriku sendiri karna tidak mengunci pintu kamar sebelum memulai belajar tadi.

"-Tian... " akhirnya aku meneruskan perkataanku yang sempat tertunda dengan suara yang begitu kecil.

"Kau sedang sibuk, Ciel?" seseorang yang ada dibelakangku membuka suara. Membuat aku bergidik ngeri dan sontak aku langsung berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menjauhkan diriku darinya.

"Mau apa kau, paman?" tanyaku dingin. Tanpa babibu lagi aku langsung mematikan handphone dan memutuskan hubungan dengan Sebastian.

"Hari ini kau manis sekali, Ciel."

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaanku, dia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku yang sedang mengenakan piyama langsung melangkah mundur dengan beberapa langkah. Sungguh. Yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini seperti serigala kelaparan yang siap memangsa siapa saja didepannya.

"Kau membuat aku bergairah, Ciel."

Dia menghampiriku. Aku yang terjebak antara tembok dan meja belajar berusaha untuk terus mundur agar tidak tersentuh olehnya. Sungguh aku begitu takut. Bayang-bayang dahulu terlintas lagi dalam benakku. Dia... akan melakukannya lagi...

"Paman, kenapa bisa kesini? Bukankah bibi Hannah sedang berada dikamar?" tanyaku lagi sambil terus menghindar.

"Dia sudah tidur, Ciel. Bukankah tadi aku sudah mengirim email padamu?" Sergahnya dan langsung menangkap lenganku dengan kasar lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya.

Aku jadi teringat kembali isi email yang aku terima saat mengerjakan tugas dengan Sebastian.

**From : Paman Claude**

**Ciel. Nanti malam aku akan datang ke kamarmu.**

Wajahku langsung memucat. Aku sangat shock akan tindakannya dan aku langsung berontak untuk melepaskan diri darinya, tapi seseorang yang sudah kuanggap keluarga ini malah mempererat pelukannya dan mencium keningku. Aku terbelalak. Kenapa dia melakukan ini terhadapku? Sebenarnya dari dulu aku tidak tahu apa yang dia mau.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanannya menyentuh daguku dan memaksaku untuk menatapnya. Disana aku melihat mata emas dilapisi kacamata sedang menatapku dengan penuh nafsu. Kau tau apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku? Dia mencium bibirku yang ranum dengan kasar dan sontak aku langsung menamparnya dengan tanganku yang terbebas saat dia memegang daguku.

Dia memegang pipinya tanpa ekspresi. Menatapku tajam.

Aku yang sudah lepas dari pelukannya hanya bisa menatapnya horor. Tanpa berfikir lagi aku langsung membuka pintu kamarku yang sempat dikunci olehnya. Aku berlari menuruni anak tangga dan keluar dari rumah yang sempat membuat aku shock seketika. Badanku begitu lemas. Aku langsung ambruk didepan rumah dengan posisi terduduk. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku peluk diriku sendiri sambil terisak

"To-tolong aku... " Lirihku tanpa suara.

**~DISTRESS~**

**Sebastian Pov**

"Oke. Aku akan memanggilmu Sebas-" potong suara diseberang sana.

Aku terdiam dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa dia langsung berhenti? Kucoba memanggil-manggil namanya tapi tak kunjung dijawab. Sebenarnya ada apa? Sebelumnya anak itu biasa saja.

Akhirnya dengan idiotnya aku berusaha menempelkan alat komunikasi itu ketelingaku dengan erat agar suara dia terdengar olehku. Setelah bersusah payah samar-samar aku menangkap suara yang membuatku bingung dan aneh. Setelah itu telpon terputus, Aku langsung menatap layar ponselku yang sudah tidak ada lagi tulisan _'Calling'_. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengannya? dan juga suara yang kutangkap tadi adalah...

'Mau apa kau, Paman?'

**~DISTRESS~**

"Ciel. Tolong kau rapihkan semua tugas yang sudah diberikan oleh Mr. Aberline." Sebastian telah selesai mengajarkan para mahasiswanya mengenai pemasaran.

Ciel yang mendapat tugas dari dosen pembimbingnya langsung beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil semua tugas-tugas teman kelasnya yang ada diatas meja sang pembimbing. Agak kesusahan, Ciel mencoba merapihkannya kembali dan melesat keluar kelas mengikuti langkah pembimbingnya dari belakang.

Brakk!

Setumpuk proposal sudah ada diatas meja Mr. Aberline. Ciel kelelahan dan langsung jatuh terduduk kebangku yang sudah disiapkan. Gimana tidak lelah? Ciel membawa 40 proposal tebal dari lantai 3 ke lantai dasar tempat para dosen kumpul dikantor.

'Sial, aku dikerjain oleh Sebastian' rutuknya dalam hati.

Tapi yang orang yang Ciel rutuki hanya diam saja. Tanpa ada rasa berdosa Sebatian menyuruhnya lagi.

"Tolong kau periksa. Siapa saja yang belum mengumpulkan proposal ini."

Lalu Sebastian memberikan absensinya ke arah Ciel lalu dia menjelaskan apa yang harus Ciel lakukan.

Setelah itu keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua kecuali suara-suara berisik para dosen yang sedang istirahat.

Tiba-tiba konsentrasi Sebastian terganggu karna dia masih penasaran kejadian semalam. Dengan memberanikan diri, Sebastian bertanya kepada anak yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Semalam, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Ciel yang sedang serius menceklis nama mahasiswa yang sudah mengumpulkan tugas, langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Apa maksud anda, Mr. Michaelis? Maaf, semalam saya mematikan handphone mendadak karna saya ketiduran." tanya Ciel pura-pura tidak tahu. Sebenarnya dalam hati dia sudah sangat ketakutan.

Sebenarnya Sebastian tahu. Ciel menutupi kebohongannya. Memang kalau dilihat dari posisinya Sebastian lancang ingin tahu urusan anak yang ada dihadapannya ini. Tapi... ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Bagaimana bisa saat kau tidur ada suara 'Kau mau apa, Paman?' " tebak Sebastian dengan menirukan perkataan Ciel yang dia dengar semalam.

Ciel yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut. Dia bingung. Keringat dingin terlihat dari wajahnya.

"I...itu..."

.

.

.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N : Salam Kenal. Saya Messy. Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? seru? ngebosenin? atau yang lain? mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun ^_^  
**

**Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca fic ini.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bagaimana bisa saat kau tidur ada suara 'Kau mau apa, Paman?' " tebak Sebastian dengan menirukan perkataan Ciel yang dia dengar semalam.

Ciel yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut. Dia bingung. Keringat dingin terlihat dari wajahnya.

"I...itu..."

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso**

**WARNING :**

**AU. OOC. typo(s), some EYD mistakes**. **Slight inappropriate incest theme between Claude and Ciel. POV Transitions. Adult content.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Pendekatan**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Ciel tergagap. Pikirannya sudah buntu. Tebakan Sebastian kena telak mengenainya.

'Jadi, saat itu Sebastian sempat mendengarnya?' batin Ciel bergejolak. Sungguh dia tidak mau orang lain sampai tau keadaannya.

"I.. itu. A-aku mengigau. Ya. Aku mengigau." Sergah Ciel dengan cepat. Menyembunyikan kebohongannya.

Sebastian masih menatap lekat, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga. Mungkin pertanyaannya saat ini kurang tepat.

"Hmm.. Begitu..." Sebastian hanya bergumam. Ciel langsung menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya Sebastian tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh lagi. "Oh ya, Ciel. Sebenarnya, semalam saya menelponmu itu untuk meminta tolong." Sambungnya lagi.

Ciel berkenyit. "Meminta tolong apa, Mr. Michaelis?" tanya Ciel bingung.

Sebastian hanya tertawa melihat kepolosan dari Ciel Phantomhive. Jarinya langsung menunjuk ke beberapa proposal dan absen yang sedang ditangani oleh Ciel.

Ciel hanya mengangguk merespon apa yang dijawab Sebastian. Ternyata ini bukan kejahilan yang disengaja Sebastian. Melainkan dia memang berniat meminta izin dahulu saat malam itu. Asisten dosennya baik juga.

2 jam telah berlalu. Ciel langsung merapihkan semua proposal yang sudah diperiksanya. Menelengkan kepalanya kekanan kiri. Dan memijat bahunya yang sedikit pegal. Tanpa sadar Ciel menguap.

"Tidak biasanya kamu sudah mengantuk. Ciel?" tiba-tiba suara Sebastian menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Mungkin aku sedikit lelah. Mr. Michaelis." Jawabnya cuek.

Sebastian diam saja. Dia langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil ransel hitamnya berniat untuk pulang. Begitu juga dengan Ciel. Entah kenapa Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dengan pembimbingnya itu.

"Seharusnya kau bilang jika lelah." Sebastian menepuk kepala Ciel dengan lembut. "Matamu saja terlihat agak bengkak. Seperti habis menangis. Beristirahatlah dahulu. Ciel." Sebastian tersenyum dan langsung melesat keluar kantor.

Ciel bengong mendapat perlakuan dari pembimbingnya. Diam. dan menatap lurus kedepan hingga sosok bermata ruby itu menghilang.

Hari ini sudah berapa kali Sebastian menebak keadaannya dengan tepat. Dari suara telpon. Mata bengkak. Serta menangis? Ya. Sebenarnya Ciel menangis semalaman. Setelah kejadian itu, Ciel tidak masuk ke rumah hingga fajar terlihat. Dia lebih memilih menangis semalaman diluar ketimbang balik lagi ke kamarnya. Dia masih trauma dengan apa yang dilakukan paman terhadapnya.

Pagi ini saja Ciel tidak bertemu dengan pamannya saat sarapan. Sudah pergikah? Atau dia marah? Entahlah. Ciel bersyukur saat itu bibinya tidak terbangun karna ada sedikit keributan.

Dan inilah Ciel sekarang. Datang ke kampus dengan wajah lesu. Tidak bergairah. Mata bengkak yang sulit dia tutupi. Pakai kacamata? Ayolah.. itu terlalu mencolok. Ciel tidak suka eksistensinya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dari semua itu Sebastian menyadarinya? Alois saja tidak menyadari, padahal mereka berdua berdiskusi sepanjang materi. Apakah karna Ciel selalu membantu Sebastian? Jadinya dia agak hmm... perhatian?

Ciel langsung menggeleng-geleng kepalanya membuang pikiran itu. Dia tertawa miris. Mana ada yang mau perhatian dengannya? Sedangkan dia sendiri menjaga jarak dari orang lain.

Kaki Ciel melangkah keluar dengan tertunduk lemas. Dia harus kuat menghadapi masalah ini. Ya, harus kuat.

~DISTRESS~

**Ciel POV**

Aku menatap replikaku di cermin. Wajahku, pakaianku serta rambutku. Aku mengangguk mantap. Kutatap jam tanganku untuk melihat waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Setelah siap, aku langsung pergi ke luar rumah.

Paman dan bibiku saat ini belum pulang. Mereka memberitahuku bahwa mereka pulang agak sedikit telat. Aku sangat bersyukur. Apalagi pamanku. Aku Berharap dia tidak pernah pulang. Hahaha.. harapanku sangat kejam.

Aku terus menelusuri jalan-jalan yang sedikit becek. Seharian ini London diguyur hujan. Tadinya aku kecewa jika hari ini dibatalkan. Dibatalkan? Apakah aku mempunyai janji? Yup. Benar. Aku mempunyai janji dengan Sebastian melalui sms yang dia kirim kepadaku.

**From : Sebastian Michaelis**

**Ciel. Hari ini saya mengundangmu minum teh di cafe The Wolseley.**

**Saya harap kau datang sore ini.**

Kaki kecilku akhirnya sampai ke tempat tujuan. Aku menatap kagum dengan bangunan yang dirancang seperti sebuah showroom mobil art deco pada awal tahun 1920 dan bertuliskan 'The Woslseley'. Setelah yakin, aku langsung masuk kedalam. Disana aku melihat nuansa yang sangat menawan. Dengan pesona berupa langit-langit yang berkubah tinggi dan dekorasi warna hitam emas yang sangat mencolok.

Setelah tersadar akan kekaguman tempat ini, aku langsung mencari-cari eksistensi yang sudah menungguku. Diantara sekian banyak orang, mataku menemukan sosok pria berbaju hitam lengan pendek sedang menikmati pemandangan diluar. Akupun menghampirinya.

"Se-Sebastian?" tanyaku ragu-ragu. Eksistensi yang dipanggilnya itu menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Ah.. kau sudah datang. Silahkan duduk. Ciel." Aku menuruti perkataannya. "Kau mau minum apa?" tawarnya kepadaku.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." Jawabku cepat. Sebenarnya aku mau memesannya tapi karna rasa ingin tahuku, akhirnya aku menolak. Aku penasaran kenapa dia mengundangku ketempat yang menurutku sangatlah mewah.

Dia akhirnya memesan minuman untukku tanpa persetujuan dariku. Sepertinya dia tahu jika aku ditawari lagi olehnya pasti akan selalu aku tolak.

"Ada apa anda mengundang saya, Sebastian?" aku membuka suara. Dia menyeruput teh hangatnya dan menaruhnya kembali dengan santai.

**Sebastian Pov**

Aku menatap matanya. Indah. Sikap acuhnya membuatku semakin tertarik.

Aku juga bingung, kenapa aku sampai repot-repot mengundangnya ketempat mewah yang biasa aku kunjungi dengan keluargaku.

"Oh, soal itu..." jawabku agak menggantung. Aku senderkan tubuhku dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

Aku seperti menunggu respon eksistensi yang ada dihadapanku. Tapi jawaban diwajahnya menunjukkan rasa jengkel terhadapku. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Sungguh anak yang ada dihadapanku membuat aku tidak bisa tidur beberapa minggu ini. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku mengundangmu kesini sebagai rasa terima kasihku karna kau sudah membantuku selama sebulan ini" aku tersenyum.

Orang yang aku senyumi hanya terbelalak. Mungkin dibenaknya aku sangat berlebihan mengundang ketempat mewah hanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Brak!

Dia mengebrak meja dengan kerasnya dan tidak menyadari bahwa suara yang ditimbulkannya mengundang tanya oleh orang sekitar.

"Sebastian. kau terlalu berlebihan!" suaranya terdengar marah ditelingaku. Tebakanku tepat.

Tiba-tiba pesanannya sudah datang. Dia masih menatapku lebih jengkel dari sebelumnya. Aku tersenyum geli. Seandainya dia perempuan, pasti dia senang dengan tempat mewah yang kami datangi. Tapi saat ini yang dihadapanku seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis sedang mencoba memprotes tindakanku.

"Aku membantumu karna kau adalah asisten dosen Mr. Aberline. Aku juga tidak mengharapkan apapun darimu!" Dia kesal. Cocok dengan karakternya yang keras kepala.

"Coba kau cicipi dahulu minuman ini." Aku menunjuk minuman yang baru saja datang dan tidak merespon protesnya terhadapku.

Dia terdiam. Dari wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia penasaran dengan minuman yang sudah dihadapannya itu. Agak ragu akhirnya dia mengambil cangkir teh elegan terlihat masih mengepul. Perlahan tapi pasti dia menyeruput minuman itu. Aku yang sedang meminum teh sedikit mengintip reaksi sang mata biru itu. Sungguh aku terkejut. Wajahnya merona merah.

Secangkir teh yang sedang aku pegang hampir terlepas dari tangan kekarku. I-ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya seperti malaikat. Sungguh manis.

"E-enak." Jawabnya singkat. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terpesona akan kaya rasa serta wangi yang begitu menggelitik indra penciuman dengan angkuhnya.

"Kau pertama kalinya mencicipi teh 'enak' ini, kan?" aku menebak lagi dengan penekanan kata 'enak' didalamnya. Aku merasa sudah lama mengenalnya. Walau hanya sebulan bersamanya tak ada bedanya dengan setahun. Aku sudah tau semua sifatnya.

**Ciel POV**

Aku terkejut. Dia tau semua gerak gerikku. Ada apa dengan wajahnya itu? Seperti menandakan kasih sayang? Huh! Mana mungkin!

"Ya. Aku baru pertama kali meminum teh seenak ini." Aku menjawab dengan cuek. Aku yakin dia pasti mengejekku dengan cara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Tapi wajahnya menatapku dengan lurus. Tidak ada ejekan atau apapun. Ayolah... jangan menatapku seperti itu.

"Aku akan mengajakmu ketempat cafe yang lebih enak dari ini." Aku terbelalak. Tidak menyangka dengan jawabannya. Atau karna dia kasihan denganku? Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak suka orang mengasihaniku. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa datang sendiri atau pergi dengan keluargaku." Aku menyilangkan kedua tangaku. Menatap panorama matahari yag sudah setengahnya tenggelam. The wolseley membuatku sangat nyaman. Bahkan kami tidak menyadari sudah lebih dari satu jam menikmati keindahan pelayanan ratusan gelas teh terbaik ditempat ini.

"Keluargamu? Bagaimana keadaan keluargamu. Ciel?" tanyanya berbinar padaku.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang pucat begitu antusias. Mungkin selama ini aku tidak pernah menceritakan keluargaku kepadanya. Padahal dia selalu bercerita tentang keluarganya padaku. Aku kagum dengan prestasi keluarganya yang begitu cermelang dimata dunia internasional.

"Keluarga? Aku sudah tidak punya keluarga." Jawabku dingin. Masa lalu telah merenggut apa yang paling berharga bagiku. "Orang tuaku meninggal karna kecelakaan bertepatan saat aku ulang tahun yang ke 10."

Dia terdiam. Wajahnya yang antusias berubah menjadi sendu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Melanjutkan ceritaku yang belum selesai sepenuhnya.

"Saat itu, Aku langsung dirawat oleh bibi Angelina. Dia seorang dokter. Dia merawatku dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga aku berumur 15 tahun..." aku menyeruput tehku yang sudah tinggal setengah.

"Tiba-tiba dia dipanggil ke Jerman untuk bekerja disana. Aku kehilangan kembali sosok ibu untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi, dia memintaku tinggal dengan bibi Hannah. Adik ibuku yang paling sulung.." aku menatap kembali panorama matahari yang sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Langit mulai terlihat gelap.

"Ah.. Sebastian. Langit sudah mulai gelap. Mari kita pulang." pintaku padanya. Aku langsung berdiri berniat untuk pergi. Tapi tangannya yang kekar menangkap pergelangan tangaku. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan dia tidak setuju dengan keputusanku.

"Kumohon lanjutkan lagi. Kau menggantungkan ceritamu itu, Ciel." Dia memohon padaku. Aku terdiam. Akhirnya aku menuruti perkataannya dan kembali duduk. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakan bagian ini tapi...

"Sekarang aku tinggal bersamanya dan suami bibiku. Bernama Cla-claude. Bibi dan pamanku sangat baik kepadaku. Walau aku tinggal bersama mereka dan biayaku selalu dikirim oleh bibi Angelina. Aku ingin mandiri." kau tau? Saat aku menyebutkan nama pamanku lidahku langsung kelu... aku tidak bisa menceritakan tentang 'itu' padamu. Sebastian. Maafkan aku.

~DISTRESS~

Ingin sekali Sebastian memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Memberikan rasa aman untuknya. Cerita Ciel saat ini membuat dia tersentuh dan kenyataan bahwa sikap Ciel yang tertutup memiliki cerita yang memilukan. Sebastian sampai tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" Sebastian menawarkan diri. Karna saat ini lampu-lampu sudah terlihat menyala disepanjang jalan. Sebastian tidak mau terjadi apapun terhadap Ciel. Ini sudah malam kawan! Dan ini adalah tanggung jawabnya karna dia yang mengajak Ciel keluar.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Sebastian." Ciel menatapnya. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Tiba-tiba nada dering handphone Ciel berbunyi. Cepat-cepat Ciel mengangkatnya. Ciel khawatir bibinya sudah pulang, tanpa melihat lagi siapa yang menelpon diseberang sana.

"Ciel? Kau dimana?" suara itu... wajah Ciel berubah memucat. Bukankah dia pulangnya telat?

"Kau kenapa, Ciel? Wajahmu pucat? Kau sakit?" Sebastian langsung bertanya melihat gerak-gerik aneh dari Ciel.

Ciel menggeleng dan memberi tanda memohon untuk menerima telpon dahulu. Ciel langsung memberi jarak dari Sebastian dan menerima telpon yang tidak lain adalah dia...

"Ada urusan apa paman menanyakan keberadaanku?" sergah Ciel tanpa memberi salam. Ciel sudah muak dengan pamannya ini. Membuat Ciel naik darah.

"Kau tahu kan, Ciel. Bibimu sedang tidak ada dirumah. Aku langsung melesat kesini dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau tidak ada." Tanpa rasa berdosa dia menjawab dengan entengnya.

"Jangan ganggu aku! Paman!" bentak Ciel dengan nada suara keras. Langsung ditutup telpon itu dan menghampiri Sebastian yang sedang menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sebastian. Tapi jawaban Sebastian hanya ditunjukkan raut sedih dari wajah paras manis bermata biru dihadapannya. "Kau kenapa Ciel?" sebastian langsung memegang bahu Ciel dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Se-sebastian. Tolong bawa aku pergi." Tanpa Sadar Ciel mengapit ujung baju hitam Sebastian. Wajahnya menunduk menutupi mata indahnya. "Kumohon."

Sebastian hanya bisa diam. Akhirnya dituntunnya tubuh ringkih itu masuk kedalam mobil ferrari hitamnya. Dan membawanya pergi.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sebastian masih berkeliling dikota London. Tapi seseorang yang berada disampingnya sama sekali tidak membuka suara. Ciel membuang muka menatap panorama keindahan gedung-gedung bertingkat serta sederet lampu-lampu bercahaya disepanjang jalan.

"Sebastian..." Akhirnya Ciel membuka suara. Sebastian yang sedari tadi mengemudikan kendarannya langsung menoleh. "Tolong antar aku pulang." itulah suara yang ditunjukkan oleh Ciel selama 3 jam berdiam diri didalam mobil.

Sebastian yang bingung dengan tingkah Ciel selama ini akhirnya membanting setir kebahu jalan dan mematikan mesin. Sebastian menatap lekat anak yang berada disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa. Ciel?" tanya Sebastian Khawatir. Yang ditanya hanya membuang muka. "Kau bertingkah aneh setelah menerima telpon itu. Memang dari siapa?" jujur Sebastian mulai geram dengan 'siapa' yang membuat Ciel rapuh seperti ini.

Ciel tahu, dari nada Sebastian bahwa dia sedang menekan amarahnya. Ciel tidak mau Sebastian ikut andil dalam masalahnya. Tapi Ciel juga tidak mau membuat Sebastian khawatir keadaannya. Memang Ciel salah dengan tindakannya yang mendadak meminta Sebastian berkeliling kota selam 3 jam tanpa alasan apapun.

"Pa-Bibiku..." Ciel hampir menyebut pamannya. "Dia bilang padaku bahwa dia akan pulang jam sembilan. Jadi aku diminta olehnya untuk berkeliling dahulu." Ciel sangat ahli dalam merangkai kata kebohongan yang dia tutupi. Ciel juga merasa bersalah dengan Sebastian.

Lagi-lagi Sebastian tahu Ciel berbohong. Sebastian sampai merutuki keras kepala seorang Ciel Phantomhive karna dia sangat khawatir, tapi sikap tertutup dan keras kepalanya menimbulkan rasa ingin melindunginya. Melindungi apa yang sedang Ciel tutupi darinya.

~DISTRESS~

**Claude POV**

Dia benar-benar kabur tadi siang. Cih, bocah ingusan! Benar-benar mau menghindariku eh? Dan sekarang dia pamer dengan membawa teman kencannya ke rumah? Cih, memuakkan.

Entah sejak kapan aku tertarik dengan bocah abu-abu itu. Hasrat dan keinginan liarku serasa muncul ke permukaan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Apalagi ketika melihat reaksi ketakutan dan perlawanan kecilnya selama ini. Benar-benar membuatku ingin melakukan hal lebih padanya. Haha.

Dia pun sepertinya sudah melakukan perjanjian dengan raja iblis ditandai dengan sikap bungkamnya dihadapan Hannah. Bagus, bagus Ciel! Entah racun apa yang merasuki otakmu, yang pasti itu memberikan keuntungan lebih padaku. Bocah pintar.

**Normal POV**

Kriet..

Pintu bercat coklat mulai terbuka. Satu tangan kecil telah mendorongnya kedalam. Dia mengendap-ngendap melewati ruang tamu serta ruang makan yang biasa dia singgahi. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam.

Karna Sebastian terlalu jauh berkeliling butuh kembali kerumahnya selama 2 jam. Sebastian benar-benar mengantarnya sampai kerumah.

Setelah berada dikamarnya. Ciel langsung merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah. Mungkin lelah lahir batin. Saat ini Ciel berharap bahwa yang ada dirumahnya sudah tertidur lelap sekarang.

Manik birunya mulai mengantuk. Dia ingin sekali mengganti pakaiannya yang belum dibuka tapi matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Bisa saja Ciel tidur didalam mobil Sebastian. Tapi dia merasa tidak enak, karena dia yang meminta Sebastian menemaninya, bukan?

Mata indah itu sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Tanpa dia sadari sosok laki-laki sudah berada dikamarnya dan bersembunyi dibalik tirai jendela.

Kesadaran Ciel hampir setengahnya terambil. Pikirannya sedikit melayang mengikuti hembusan angin dan gesekan daun yang ada di luar jendela. Tak terasa sekelabat bayangan mulai mendekat. Langkah kaki terdengar amat pelan, takut membangunkan sang pemilik manik biru. Hembusan nafas Ciel terdengar makin teratur, menandakan sang pemilik makin terlelap ke alam mimpi.

Dengan seringai dan mata berkilat, Claude menghampiri mangsanya, mendekat dan makin mendekat. Hembusan nafas yang mulai memburu menyapa lembut wajah Ciel. Tangannya makin terampil menempel, mengelus pipi Ciel , turun ke bibir dan meletakkan jari-jari panjangnya dengan agak lama di sana. Lalu perbuatannya makin berani dengan menelusuri leher jenjang Ciel, makin turun, makin turun, hingga dada putih Ciel terkekspose sebagian karena kancing bajunya yang terbuka 2 buah.

Darah Calude benar-benar telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Sensasi bersama Hanna tak ada apa-apanya ketika dia bersama Ciel. Apalagi melihat bocah tempramen yang saat ini seolah pasrah menerima perilaku kurang ajarnya. Dia benar-benar sudah gila! Gila akan cinta terkutuknya terhadap Ciel.

Tanpa mengurangi pandangan intensnya, Claude makin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ciel. Tangannya tetap bergerilya menyentuh apa yang bisa disentuh. Dia haus, sangat haus akan pemuda abu-abu itu.

Dengan nafas yang kian memburu, Claude merapatkan bibirnya ke bibir Ciel. Menyesap rasa manisnya dengan rakus. Mengerang sendiri seperti iblis yang berhasil menghisap sari jiwa dari korbannya. Membiarkan rasa manis itu menyeruak ke dalam ubun-ubunnya, membuatnya melayang sendiri.

Sedangkan yang dibawah perlahan mulai tersadar dari mimpinya akibat gangguan itu. Pikirannya mulai terusik, Ciel mencoba menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya. Namun gerakannya seolah tertahan. Dia mencoba kembali, namun percuma. Melawannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar tak akan berdampak apa-apa.

Dengan berat Ciel mencoba membuka matanya. Dia mulai merasakan hal aneh, serasa ada yang menempel dekat sekali dengannya. Ciel berusaha mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tak lama kabut matanya mulai hilang, beralih ke ruangan kamarnya yang gelap. Maniknya kini sadar sepenuhnya, memperlihatkan makhluk yang sejak tadi menggerayanginya.

Dadanya sekarang serasa sesak. Makhluk itu sejak tadi membekap mulutnya, menelusupkan benda kenyal berlendir ke dalam mulutnya. Secara refleks Ciel mulai menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengusir makhluk itu dari atas tubuhnya. Dia mulai menendang-nendang, dan menjauhkan makhluk itu dengan tangannya. Percuma, usahanya percuma.

Makhluk itu kini mulai menelusup ke leher putihnya. Menyesap dan menggigit pelan daerah sekitarnya. Ciel menutup mulutnya dengan segera, berusaha menahan erangannya. Air matanya kini mulai meleleh melewati ujung matanya. Dia kalut, sungguh takut. Kenangan buruk mengenai kematian ayah ibunya mulai berseliweran layaknya film rusak. Sungguh dia tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Seseorang,,tolong aku..ugh..tolong..hiks..Se-sebastian.."

Tangan yang sedang menelusuri bagian terintim Ciel. Terhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya wajah yang sedang menangis itu dengan sinis. Ada nada yang tidak sukainya meluncur dari bibir ranum itu.

"Kau, menyebut nama siapa, Ciel?" Claude menatap Ciel dengan wajah kesal. Yang ditatapnya hanya bisa mengunci mulutnya. Membuang muka untuk tidak menatap wajah yang sudah menginjak harga dirinya. "Jawab Ciel!" bentaknya.

Plak!

"Eugh..."

Tangan kekar itu melayang kepipi mulus Ciel. Suara erangan kesakitanpun keluar dari bibirnya. Mata emas yang berwajah putih mulus ini hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Dia kembali menyesap bibir ranum yang sudah mengeluarkan darah segar. Seperti ada fantasi tersendiri saat suara erangan perih itu terdengar.

**Sebastian POV**

"Cieeeellll...!" aku langsung terbangun dari mimpi burukku. Nafasku naik turun tidak beraturan. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku serta baju piayama yang sedang aku kenakan.

Aku menutup wajahku dengan tangan kananku. Mengingat mimpi yang sangat mengerikan. Aku melihatnya sedang menangis. Tubuhnya sangat rapuh. Dia ingin menggapaiku tapi aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Semakin lama eksistensinya semakin jauh dariku dan aku mengejarnya. Aku berteriak memanggilnya tapi tidak terdengar olehnya sampai eksistensi itu menghilang dihadapanku.

Apakah sedang terjadi sesuatu dengannya?

Cepat-cepat aku meraih ponselku dan menekan beberapa nomer. Setelah menunggu akhirnya telpon itu menjawab...

'Nomer yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif...'

Cih! Aku langsung mematikannya. Sungguh. Perasaanku saat ini tidak nyaman. Besok aku harus memastikannya.

~DISTRESS~

**Normal POV**

Ciel yang sedang menyiapkan sarapannya sendiri sesekali meringis kesakitan dengan memar yang ada di samping bibirnya. Itu adalah bekas tamparan Claude semalam.

"Pagi Ciel." Sapa Bibi Hannah yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya. "Kau sedang membuat sarapan?" tanyanya dengan meneliti makanan yang sedang Ciel persiapkan. Ciel hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Bibi bantu ya?"

Sepertinya bibinya itu tidak menyadari kejanggalan apa yang terdapat diwajah manis Ciel. Sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba tangan besar menggapai pinggangnya dan mengecup pipinya. Ciel tersontak kaget dan langsung menghindar dengan gesitnya. Bibinya yang tidak menyadari tindakan suaminya hanya memasang wajah bingung. Padahal saat kejadian itu bibinya tepat berada disampingnya.

"Ada apa, Ciel?" tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak bibi. Aku hanya kaget saja ada tikus got datang tiba-tiba." Sindir Ciel. Sungguh. Dimana mata bibinya itu saat suaminya yang sudah mulai berani berindak tidak wajar didepannya?

Rambut berponi kesamping itu hanya bisa menyeringai. Mata emasnya begitu berkilat seperti meminta lebih dari yang semalam. Diurungkannya untuk sarapan dan cepat-cepat pergi dari dapur serta meraih tasnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**University of London**

"Cieell..." Alois berlari dari arah depan pintu masuk dan memeluk bermata manik biru itu. Wajahnya sangat gembira tapi kegembiraannya itu terusik saat melihat tanda bekas memar diwajah sahabatnya. "Kau kenapa Ciel? Kenapa wajahmu?" Alois panik. Mengamati setiap inci wajah berambut kelabu itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Alois. Aku hanya jatuh dari tangga rumahku. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Jawabnya tenang. Ciel hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap sahabatnya ini.

"Ta-tapi ini harus diobati Ciel." Alois mengangkat dagu Ciel agar terlihat jelas tanda memar itu.

"Ada apa. Alois?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari bibir seseorang. Sebastian Michaelis.

"Ah.. Mr. Michaelis. Ciel sedang terluka." Alois menjawabnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Tapi yang dikhawatirnya malah memicingkan matanya dengan tajam.

"Coba saya lihat." Kini Sebastian yang menggantikan posisi Alois. Dilihatnya wajah itu dengan intens. "Ayo, ikut saya. Ciel." Tiba-tiba Sebastian menarik tangan Ciel tanpa permisi membawa anak itu ketempat yang lebih sepi.

**Taman Univesity Of London**

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Sebastian langsung membuka suara. Ciel yang sedang duduk hanya bisa menunduk dan terdiam. Tangannya mengepal ketakutan.

"A-aku jatuh. Se-sebastian." Ciel menjawab dengan nada takut. Ini sudah jauh dari apa yang harapkannya. Sebastian akan curiga. Sebatian akan tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Lalu?" Sebastian bertanya dengan angkuhnya. Jujur dia tidak mau melakukan ini. Memojokkan seseorang yang ingin dia lindungi. Tapi, perasaannya semalam, mimpi itu, membuat dia khawatir bukan kepalang. Sekarang ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa keadaannya sangat janggal.

"I-iya. A-aku jatuh dari tangga rumahku. Sebastian." Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari pelipisnya. Entah kenapa Ciel tidak berani menjawab dan menatap mata ruby yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sebastian berjongkok menatap sosok yang sedang menolak tatapannya. Digenggamnya tangan mungil itu. Memberikan kenyamanan untuknya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan dariku, Ciel. Tapi percayalah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan melindungimu." Sebastian semakin erat menggenggamnya.

Perlahan-lahan Ciel mulai menatap mata ruby itu. Disana terlihat wajah Sebastian menatapnya dengan lembut . Perkataannya terdengar sangat tulus .

Ciel tidak bisa membendung lagi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ingin rasanya dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Se-sebastian.. A-aku..." agak terbata Ciel membuka suara. Dia sudah menetapkan keputusannya. "A-aku te-telah..." Perkataan Ciel terpotong oleh intruksi yang mengejutkan

"Ciel. Kau kemana saja? Saya sudah lama mencarimu." Lelaki dengan Setelan jas hitam serta kacamata yang menutupi mata emasnya menghampiri mereka.

Ciel langsung tersontak kaget dan beranjak dari kursi taman.

"Pa-paman, kenapa ada disini?" Ciel gemetar. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah.

Sebatian bingung dengan sikap Ciel yang berubah seratus persen. Diamatinya gerak-geriknya. Ketakutan. Trauma. Tekanan batin. Tadi dia bilang apa? Paman? Sebastian langsung mengingat saat pertama kali dia menelpon Ciel.

'Kau mau apa, paman?'

"Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu, Ciel. Kau sedang sakitkan? Ayo kita pulang." Pamannya berseringai. Entah apa yang dimaksud dengan senyuman itu. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil anak itu.

Sebastian tidak akan tinggal diam. Dilindunginya sosok rapuh itu dibelakangnya. Teka-teki yang selama ini dia cari sedikit terjawab.

"Maaf. Paman Claude. Ciel tidak bisa pulang dengan anda." Sebastian tersenyum. Mencoba mentenangkan rambut kelabu yang berada dibelakangnya.

Claude terhenti sejenak. Menatap Kesal dengan sosok rambut raven yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mengambil permata simpanannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Saya adalah Sebastian Michaelis." Wajahnya tersenyum tenang. "Kekasih dari Ciel Phantomhive."

**.**

**,  
**

**,  
**

**TBC  
**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Reizu YuukiNeezuri, ka Sora Tsubameki, Fetwelve dan teman-teman yang sudah membaca fic-ku ^_^  
**

* * *

**A/N : thanks banget buat ka Sora yang sudah membantuku :) Jangan bosan ya ka :D  
karna aku masih newbie mohon pengarahannya jika ada kesalahan typo dan lain-lain. itu sangat membantu saya untuk terus belajar. makasih banyak yang sudah mampir ke fic gajeku ini ^_^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian tidak akan tinggal diam. Dilindunginya sosok rapuh itu dibelakangnya. Teka-teki yang selama ini dia cari sedikit terjawab.

"Maaf. Paman Claude. Ciel tidak bisa pulang dengan anda." Sebastian tersenyum. Mencoba mentenangkan rambut kelabu yang berada dibelakangnya.

Claude terhenti sejenak. Menatap Kesal dengan sosok rambut raven yang menghalangi jalannya untuk mengambil permata simpanannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya sinis.

"Saya adalah Sebastian Michaelis." Wajahnya tersenyum tenang. "Kekasih dari Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**WARNING :**

**AU. OOC. typo(s), some EYD mistakes**. **Slight inappropriate incest theme between Claude and Ciel. POV Transitions. Adult content.**

**Yaoi/Shounen ai!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Enigma**

**.**

**.**

Ciel terbelalak. Dari matanya seperti menjawab 'apa kau gila?!' walau dia ketakutan tetap saja pernyataan Sebastian sangat mengejutkannya.

Claude terhenyak lalu menatap sinis eksisitensi yang bersembunyi dibelakang laki-laki bermata ruby. Yang ditatap hanya mengapit baju Sebastian dengan gemetar sebagai tameng.

"Kita pulang Ciel, bibi mengkhawatirkanmu." Wajah Claude -pura-pura- khawatir. Pernyataannya terdengar aneh ditelinga Ciel.

"Bu-bukankah bibi sedang kerja, Paman?" Tanya Ciel ketakutan. Sebastian terdiam masih terus menatap eksistensi dihadapannya. Mencoba menggenggam tangan mungil gemetar.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu, Ciel. Lukamu harus diobati." Claude terus berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Ciel mau pulang bersamanya.

"Da-darimana Bibi tau, aku terluka? Tadi pagi dia tidak menanyakan luka wajahku." Claude terbelalak. Terjebak. Sebastian menyipitkan matanya. Curiga.

"Cih!" Claude terpojok. Dengan sigap Claude menghampiri Sebastian dan meraih kerahnya dengan kasar. "Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku!" ancam Claude.

Ciel yang sedang berlindung dibelakang Sebastian semakin ketakutan. Dia takut jika Sebastian berkelahi dengan pamannya. Kenapa Sebastian? Kenapa kau melindungiku? Kau jadi ikut terseret dalam masalahku.

"Tidak akan," Jawab Sebastian, mempertahankan posisinya. "Ciel akan pulang bersamaku." Skakmat. Sebastian menyingkirkan tangan kotor yang sudah menarik kerahnya dengan tidak elit.

Dengan santai Sebastian berbalik dan menggendong Ciel ala bridal menjauhkan dari paman sinting itu. Sebastian masih menggunakan logikanya agar tidak ada perkelahian diantara mereka. Tapi Sebastian sudah siap akan konsekuensi yang akan dia hadapi saat ini.

Claude hanya bisa menggeram melihat cowok bermata ruby berhasil menculik permatanya. Rencananya gagal. Khayalannya hilang. Ekstasi yang membuat dia bercandu telah direnggut olehnya. Fantasi yang sudah dia inginkan hilang oleh keangkuhan sosok pahlawan kesiangan.

Amarah. Benci. Dendam.

Claude berseringai, dia memikirkan sebuah rencana. Rencana yang tidak boleh gagal untuk kedua kalinya.

"Se-sebastian. Bisa turunkan aku?" Sebastian terdiam. Ciel menggeliat tak nyaman dihadapan Sebastian. Sosok itu secara tiba-tiba mengangkutnya layaknya menyelamatkan korban dari terkaman sang predator.

Peluhnya serasa keluar begitu saja. Entah shock, grogi, takut atau percampuran antara ketiganya. Kepalanya sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Dia mau berteriak, melepaskan segala beban, menangis tersengal.

Tapi tak tau harus bagimana. Terlebih tak tahu untuk siapa. Siapa yang harus dipersalahkan akan nasibnya yang tragis? Claude kah? Bibi Hannah kah? Atau memang nasibnya sendiri yang seharusnya diadili.

Karena terlepas dari segalanya, dia tak berani mengambil konsekuensi, tak berani keluar dari zona nyamannya, walau hidupnya benar-benar tak aman. Tekanan batin ini, rasa bersalah terhadap diri sendiri ini dan hampir menyalahkan garis takdir membuat kepala Ciel mulai terasa berdenyut.

Refleks dia mulai memegang rambut kelabunya, agak kasar. Terbukti dengan tercabutnya beberapa helaian surainya. Ciel mengerang sejadi-jadinya. Kalut dan sangat takut. Takut akan takdir yang mempermainkannya. Kalut akan keadaan dirinya sendiri yang menyedihkan.

Kesadaran dan kestabilan emosinya telah mencapai limit. Benar-benar tak tahan mengapa harus aku? Mengapa harus aku? Kata-kata keputus asaan itu terus saja menggaung di telinganya, mengantarkan kepada ketidak sadaran yang membutakan...

**~DISTRESS~**

**Sebastian POV**

Aku melihat nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Matanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Aku menatapnya khawatir. Aku baru saja selesai mengobati memarnya. Dia terlalu shock dengan kedatangan pamannya yang begitu mendadak. Sebenarnya luka apa yang ditimbulkannya hingga memar seperti ini? Apa yang terjadi sehingga dia begitu ketakutan? Serentetan pertanyaan terbesit dalam pikiranku. Semua begitu membingungkan.

"Ugh..." dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "A-aku dimana?" Bingung.

Aku tau dia akan bingung. Saat ini aku telah membawanya ke apartemenku. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membawanya ke ruang kesehatan tapi melihat situasi yang sedang genting membuatku mengurungkan niatku kesana. Sama saja mengundang serigala kelaparan.

"Kau sedang berada dikamarku, Ciel." Aku tersenyum.

Dia terbelalak kaget dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Dia sepertinya terkejut. Aku melihat matanya sedang berjelajah kesepenjuru ruangan.

**Normal POV**

Ciel masih terkejut. Matanya belum terbiasa dengan ruangan yang begitu elegan. Ini sebuah kamar lho, bukan hotel! Mungkin ruangan lainnya lebih elegan dari ini. Sebuah lampu tempel yang sangat klasik bersinar. Jendela lebar yang biasa melihat matahari terbit tertutup rapat. Dinding coklat dengan kombinasi ukiran unik terlihat agak sedikit gelap karna daya cahayanya yang kurang terang. Malam.

"Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Seharusnya kau mengantarku pulang.." Ciel masih agak mengerang menahan sakit kepala.

Tapi sepertinya yang lebih sakit jauh berada didalam. Gumpalan darah yang bisa merasa, hati. Ya, hati Ciel sakit. Menertawai dan menangisi takdirnya sendiri. Pandangannya seketika kosong. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Pastinya Paman Claude tak akan diam. Dia tak akan bisa melihat Ciel nyaman..

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." Sebastian beranjak dari duduknya.

Meraih jaket hangat dan kunci mobilnya. Perlahan manik biru bertemu merah. Sang merah memancarkan kesungguhan tak terkira. Lupa akan segalanya. Yang tertuju hanya satu. Pangeran malang yang berhasil merenggut hatinya dan sekarang sedang berbaring didepannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Meminta ijin ke keluargamu, untuk tinggal bersamaku." Sebastian menatap teduh Ciel yang mengatupkan mulutnya. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Mobil ferrari hitam melaju dengan kecepatan standar. Ciel masih ragu keputusan Sebastian yang hanya disetujui sebelah pihak. Ciel masih takut bertemu dengan pamannya. Tapi melihat kesungguhannya Ciel mengurungkan untuk menolak.

"Kau sungguh dengan ucapanmu, Sebastian?" Ciel memastikan. Sebastian hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tulus.

"Jika aku sudah membuat keputusan, maka aku harus mempertanggung jawabkannya."

Ciel tercengang. Jawaban Sebastian membuat Ciel blushing seketika.

Sebastian sudah beberapa kali menolongnya. Saat dia dapat telpon dari pamanya, lalu pamannya yang datang kekampus tanpa ada pemberitahuan, dan juga menolongnya saat paman itu ingin 'menculik'nya. Sekarang dia akan meminta ijin untuk tinggal bersamanya? Ciel tidak bisa membayangkan jika benar-benar satu atap dengan Sebastian.

Ferrari hitam sudah berada dipekarang rumahnya. Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana. Tidak ada suara anak berlari ataupun menangis karena bibinya belum mempunyai anak. Maka dari itu bibinya sangat menyayanginya. Ciel dan Sebastian sudah berdiri didepan pintu bercat coklat dan mengetuknya..

**Tok! Tok!**

2 ketukan sudah sanggup membuat pintu itu terbuka. Disana terlihat sosok laki-laki berdiri dihadapan mereka. Mata keemasan berkilat seketika. Kesal. Dia jadi teringat akan kegagalannya saat mengambil anak berkulit putih mulus itu.

"Kaauuu...!" Geramnya tertahan.

Sebastian yang berada disamping Ciel dengan sigap langsung merentangkan sebelah tangannya memberi jarak antara Ciel dan pamannya.

"Selamat malam paman Claude," Sapa Sebatian tenang. Tidak dihiraukannya suara geraman yang menusuk telinganya. "Boleh kami masuk?" tanyanya senyum.

Claude menatap jengkel lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Dia merasakan bahwa rencananya akan gagal jika Ciel bersama dengan laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum 'palsu' dihadapannya.

"Sayang, siapa tamu diluar?" tanya Bibi Hannah keluar dari kamar. Dia menghampiri tamu diluar yang belum diperbolehkan masuk oleh pemilik rumah. "Ah.. Ciel, kau kemana saja?" Bibinya terkejut, ada nada khawatir disana.

Dipeluknya anak laki-laki yang tingginya hanya sebahu. Ada suasana hangat diantara mereka. Ciel tidak biasanya pulang lewat dari jam minum teh sore. Maka dari itu dia merasa sangat khawatir.

"A-aku dari rumah teman, bibi" Ciel menjawab gugup. Melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum. Dia takut ketahuan berbohong.

Bibinya hanya tersenyum lalu menatap laki-laki disebelah Ciel.

"Diakah temanmu, Ciel?" Tanyanya kagum. Karna selama ini Ciel belum pernah mengajak teman kampusnya kerumah. Bibinya sangat khawatir dengan cara sosialisasi Ciel terhadap orang lain, karna dia sangat tertutup.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian agak membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Ah, saya Hannah Faustus. Silahkan masuk." Bibinya langsung membimbing tamunya untuk masuk kedalam istana sederhananya.

Claude masih diam mematung memperhatikan gerak gerik Ciel beserta 'kekasih'nya yang sudah duduk nyaman disofa milik mereka.

"Sayang, kenapa kau masih disitu? Tolong temani tamu kita. Aku mau membuatkan teh." Panggil istrinya mesra. Dia langsung beranjak dari kursi menuju dapur.

Claude menatap sinis kearah mata ruby. Benci. Dia pun berjalan dengan angkuhnya menuju sofa. Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Hanya terdengar suara dentingan cangkir dari arah dapur.

"Sebastian, aku mau kekamar dulu." Ciel membuka suara meminta ijin seseorang yang sedang duduk santai disebelahnya.

Sebastian mengangguk setuju. Selagi pamannya ada dihadapannya tidaklah masalah. Ciel langsung beranjak dan pergi melewati ruang makan menuju kamarnya dilantai 2. Ruangan itu langsung sepi. Sunyi. Sebastian melirik satu persatu sudut ruang tamu yang terpampang foto-foto wedding bibi dan pamannya. Mesra.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" yup! Akhirnya Claude membuka suara. Ada nada tidak suka meluncur dari bibirnya. "Masih berani kau menatap muka dihadapanku!" Claude sedikit menantang.

Bayang-bayang perkataan 'kekasih' yang meluncur Sebastian saat itu mampu membuat Claude kebakaran jenggot. Cemburu. Tidak menyangka Ciel yang anti sosial mendapatkan lelaki ehm.. tampan dan berani melawannya. Sebelumnya Claude santai saja karna menurut prediksinya Ciel tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih karna Ciel anak yang tertutup, tapi pernyataannya salah semenjak bertemu dengan eksisitensi bermata ruby itu.

"Kenapa? Harusnya kau senang karena keponakanmu aku antar dengan 'selamat'." Sebastian menekan kata 'selamat' diakhir kata. Sebastian sangat curiga dengan paman Ciel yang menurut dia menyembunyikan sesuatu sehingga membuat Ciel tidak leluasa bergerak.

"Kalau begitu, aku ucapkan 'terima kasih' telah mengantarkan keponakan kesayanganku dengan 'selamat'." Claude sedikit jengkel dengan sindirannya. "Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Secara tidak langsung Claude mengusir Sebastian dari rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sekarang sebelum-" perkataan Sebastian terpotong saat bibi Ciel datang dengan sebuah nampan berisi beberapa cangkir didalamnya.

"Silahkan diminum." Bibi Hannah meletakkan cangkir dihadapan Sebatian dan kembali duduk disebelah suaminya. "Lho? Kemana Ciel?" tanyanya bingung.

"Dia sedang berada dikamarnya," Jawab Claude cepat. Mengabaikan perkataan Sebastian sebelumnya yang menurut dia tidak penting.

Sebastian terdiam sejenak tidak melanjutkan lagi pekataan yang ingin dia utarakan ke paman Claude. Ditatapnya eksistensi berkacamata dengan intens. Curiga. Entah kenapa perkataannya seperti dialihkan olehnya.

"Bibi. Paman. Saya ingin bicara sesuatu dengan kalian berdua." Sebastian membuka suara dengan nada serius. Mereka yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan menatap Sebastian dengan bingung. Claude langsung mempunyai perasaan tidak enak.

"Saya meminta ijin kepada paman dan bibi agar Ciel tinggal bersamaku."

Deg!

Jantung Claude serasa berhenti. Bibinya pun hanya terbelalak. Tinggal bersamanya? Perasaan Claude langsung campur aduk. Tinggal bersama dengan 'musuh'nya berarti tidak akan ada hasrat untuk kepuasannya. Ciel akan jauh darinya. Rencananya gagal dan itu membuatnya frustasi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi.

"Saya permisi sebentar." Tiba-tiba saja Claude meminta ijin kebelakang. Entah dia mau kemana. Tapi spontanitas yang dibuat Claude membuat Sebastian ambigu.

Mau kemanakah dia?

**~DISTRESS~**

**Ciel POV**

Aku sedang merapihkan baju-baju serta Buku-buku materi kuliahku. Memasukkan satu persatu kedalam tas ransel milikku. Aku sudah siap tinggal bersamanya. Jika ini yang terbaik untukku dan masa depanku, kenapa tidak? Dia berniat menolongku. Setelah siap semua, aku berniat turun dari kamarku untuk menemui mereka. Tapi, sebuah jejak kaki sudah menampak didepan mataku.

"Kau mau kemana, Ciel?" tanyanya padaku. Langkahnya perlahan-lahan menghampiriku. Membuat aku tak sadar telah menjatuhkan ranselku yang sudah kuangkat setengahnya.

"Pa-paman. A-aku ingin menginap di rumah Se-sebastian." Jawabku takut. Situasiku benar-benar buruk. Kenapa dia bisa datang kesini? Bukankah dia sedang diruang tamu bersama yang lain?

"Menginap? Untuk apa?" tanyanya sinis. Aku melihat matanya penuh dengan kenapsuan mendalam. Perlahan tapi pasti dia telah menarikku dengan kasar kedalam pelukannya. "Aku kesepian, Ciel." Dia membelai rambutku dengan lembut tapi saat tangannya berada dibelakang kepalaku, rambutku langsung ditarik olehnya.

"Agh!" jeritku kesakitan. Saat ini wajahku sedang menatapnya dengan paksa. Hingga jarak diantara kami semakin dekat. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang memburu. "Le-lapaskan aku pa-paman." Aku memohon padanya.

Sungguh saat ini rambutku amat sakit dicengkram olehnya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh kedua pipi mulusku. Dia menyeringai. Senang. Diusapnya linangan air mataku dengan lidahnya. Bergeriliya senang menyisakan saliva disana. Sekarang lidahnya sedang berusaha menyusup kebibir mulusku. Aku terus membungkam. Dicengkramnya sekali lagi rambutku kebelakang lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Aaaaa-" teriakan kesakitanku terhenti saat lidah itu berhasil lolos masuk kedalam mulutku. Dia berusaha berkombinasi dengan lidahku. Dia seperti frustasi. Terus memperdalam ciumannya padaku. Tidak memberikan oksigen padaku hingga saliva jatuh diantara sudut bibirku.

Akhirnya dia melepaskan ciumannya padaku dan berseringai senang. Seperti mendapatkan umpan yang dia inginkan.

"Kau, tidak boleh pergi Ciel." Pintanya padaku. "Kau bagaikan narkoba untukku. Sekali menyentuhmu membuat aku ketagihan. Matamu itu telah menangkapku dengan riak laut paling dalam. Kau telah mengikatku terlalu jauh..." dia terdiam sebentar dan menatapku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku mencintaimu" lajutnya lagi.

Aku tercengang. Dia bilang apa? Mencintaiku?

"huh?! Jangan konyol paman!" Bentakku keras. "Paman sudah mempunyai bibi Hannah!" Aku kalut. Sungguh takdir telah mempermainkanku.

"Aku serius, Ciel. Aku mencintaimu."

Sejak kapan? Dahulukah? Saat inikah?

Aku menggeleng dan menodorongnya menjauhkan diriku dengannya. Kenyataan ini membuatku sakit. Sakit akan kenyataan dan masa depanku. Dia gila!

"Kau adalah pamanku yang selalu aku hormati." dingin. Itulah pernyataanku kepadanya. Aku langsung mengambil tas yang sempat jatuh dari peganganku menuju ruang tamu.

"Cieeellll..." itu suara bibiku. Aku harus segera bergegas kesana. Saat aku sudah berada diambang pintu dia membuka suara.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti kemauanku. Aku tidak akan menjamin bibimu akan bahagia bersamaku." Kini nada suaranya sedikit mengancam.

Aku berhenti sejanak. Diam. Mencerna alur kalimat yang dia utarakan barusan.

'Aku tidak akan menjamin bibimu akan bahagia bersamaku'

Apakah dia serius dengan perkataannya?

Dia melewatiku keluar kamar. Sekilas dia berseringai menatapku sinis. Dari matanya mengatakan 'apakah kau berani?'

Cih! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Bibiku ataukah masa depanku?

**Sebatian POV**

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit. Dia belum keluar juga dari kamarnya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Bukankah merapihkan baju tidak butuh sampai 30 menit? Apalagi saat paman sinting itu pergi entah kemana. Keadaan semakin janggal dimataku.

"Cieeellll..." bibinya memanggil. Mungkin dia juga merasa aneh. Kenapa temannya ditinggalkannya selama ini?

Suara tapak kaki terdengar olehku. Mungkin itu Ciel. Pikirku. Tapi yang datang adalah iblis bermuka dua. Paman Claude.

"Kau dari mana, sayang?" bibi Hannah membuka suara. Dia kembali duduk ketempat dia sebelumnya.

"Aku dari 'kamar' sayang." Jawabnya santai sambil melirikku dan berseringai sinis penuh kemenangan. Aku berkenyit. Aneh.

'Kamar'? apa yang dimaksud dengan 'kamar' itu?

"Maaf. Membuat kalian menunggu." Aku langsung mendongakkan kepalaku yang sebelumnya sedang berfikir.

Mata birunya keruh. Rambut dan pakaiannya pun sedikit berantakan berbeda sebelum dia kekamarnya dan dia tidak membawa tas ranselnya?

Tunggu? Kamar?

Aku langsung mempunyai titik temu dengan keadaan dia sekarang. Ada yang tidak beres disini apalagi saat dia kembali dari kamarnya. Brengsek! Pasti ini yang dimaksud 'Claude' tentang 'kamar'. Aku sudah enggan menyebutkan kata 'paman' didalamnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ciel?" tanyaku khawatir. Saat ini dia berada disampingku. Aku meneliti eksistensi itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Berantakan. Memang ada yang aneh.

Dia terdiam. Aku mencoba bertanya lagi padanya. Dia masih terdiam. Jiwanya seperti terpisah dar raganya.

"Ciel?" aku membuka suaraku agak sedikit keras agar terdengar olehnya.

"Ah, i-iya. Aku tidak apa-apa Sebastian." Dia tersenyum padaku. Aku bingung dengan sikap Ciel saat ini. Seperti linglung. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi Ciel?

**Normal POV**

"Bagaimana Ciel? Kau jadi tinggal bersama Sebastian?" Bibi Hannah bertanya kepada Ciel.

Sepertinya bibi setuju dengan keputusan Sebastian yang akan mengajarinya semua materi kuliah selama Ciel tinggal bersamanya. Apalagi Sebastian adalah asisten dosen dikelas Ciel, jadi penawaran Sebastian sangat menjanjikan.

"Ah, itu..." Ciel tampak bingung.. "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Sebastian..."

Sebastian menatap eksistensi dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa dia harus minta maaf? Apakah mengenai rencanaku ini?

"...A-aku tidak bisa tinggal bersamamu."

Sebastian dan bibinya terbelalak kaget. Hanya satu orang yang tersenyum senang, kemenangannya sudah didepan mata.

"Kau kenapa Ciel? Bukankah kau sudah menyetujui keputusan Sebastian?" bibinya agak bingung, karena selama ini Ciel sangat tertarik dengan pelajaran. Kenapa sekarang dia menolak? "Kau bisa belajar bersamanya, Ciel. Kau pikirkan baik-baik kesempatan ini."

Ciel tahu, pasti akan seperti ini jadinya. Ciel sudah memikirkan semuanya. Memikirkan keputusan dan konsekuensinya. Ciel menoleh kesebelahnya. Sebastian sedang menatapnya. Ciel tidak bisa memprediksi tatapan apa yang sedang dia tunjukkan kepadanya.

"Paman, bibi. Aku meminta ijin keluar sebentar dengan Ciel, Boleh?" Sebastian membuka suara. Ciel hanya terbelalak. Memangnya mau kemana?

"Silahkan. Kau boleh keluar bersamanya." Tidak disangka, Claude-lah yang menyetujui mereka keluar rumah.

Sebastian menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan tajam. Dia ingin berbicara dengan Ciel tanpa mereka berdua ketahui. Claude hanya terkekeh geli seperti meremehkan tindakan Sebastian yang menurutnya percuma.

Ditariknya tangan mungil Ciel dengan sedikit kesal menuju mobil miliknya. Dihidupkannya mobil itu dan melesat meninggalkan pekarangan rumah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sebastian sangat kesal. Kesal dengan keputusan Ciel dan juga kesal takut gagal melindungi mata diamond itu.

"Se-sebastian, bisakah kau mengurangi kecepatanmu." Ciel membuka suara, sepertinya dia amat sangat ketakutan dengan gaya setir Sebastian seperti orang kesetanan.

Sebastian tersentak kaget. Suara merdu itu mampu meredam kekesalannya saat ini. Laju mobil itu perlahan-lahan memelan dan berhenti dibahu jalan. Sebastian terdiam. Wajahnya tertunduk tertutup oleh setir mobil. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Dia bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**Sebastian POV**

"Ma-maafkan aku Sebatian.." dia membuka suara. Aku tetap terdiam tidak meresponnya. "A-aku sudah memikirkan semuanya. A-aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sekarang aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Apa dia bilang? Baik-baik saja? Benarkah itu?

"Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" pertanyaanku sungguh sinis digendang telinganya. Sudah berapa kali aku memberi pertanyaan dengan nada seperti ini.

Pemandangan saat ini menurutku sangatlah indah. Dari dalam mobil terlihat butiran-butiran bintang bersinar memperindah malam ini. Tapi suasanaku saat ini tidaklah seindah bingkai langit. Menegangkan.

"A-aku tidak tega meninggalkan bibi sendirian, Se-sebastian. Dia pasti kesepian tidak ada aku." Dia menutupi lagi kebenaran sesungguhnya. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa aku memperhatikannya disana. Gerak-geriknya serta paman sinting itu. Kesal.

"Jika memang dia kesepian, kenapa dia menerima tawaranku, Ciel?" dia terdiam. Tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia menolak menatapku. Dia lebih banyak melihat suasana luar. Indah. Bulir-bulir peluhnya meluncur indah dipelipisnya. Tangannya gemetar kembali. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa dia tidak mau jujur padaku?

"Atau ada sesuatu yang terjadi didalam kamarmu?" kini dia menatap wajahku dengan pandangan terkejut. Dia seperti shock dan menunjukkan wajah 'kenapa kau bisa tahu?'. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Sepertinya tebakanku tepat. Sekarang tinggal menunggu dia membuka suara.

"Se-sebastian, ke-kenapa ka-kau bertanya tentang i-itu?" dia terlihat ketakutan. Sungguh aku ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium keningnya. Menenangkan keadaan yang membuatnya terguncang.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Ciel. Kau tidak usah menyembunyikannya dariku." Sekarang keadaanku tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tenang. Aku harus tenang jika ingin membuatnya tenang.

**Ciel POV**

Kumohon jangan tatap aku dengan wajah tenangmu itu. Aku merasa bersalah denganmu. Kau terlalu baik untukku. Aku terlalu hina dihadapanmu.

"A-aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu." Aku masih saja mengelak dari pertanyaannya. Dia tetap terdiam. Menunggu.

Aku ingin sekali menjawab dengan jujur tapi sudahkah aku sanggup? Apalagi jika 'kenyataan' itu terkuak. Apakah dia akan terus bersamaku seperti ini?

Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sedikit sakit memikirkan hal itu. Seperti membutuhkan banyak oksigen. Sesak. Aku memegang dadaku. Miris. Air mataku jatuh perlahan-lahan.

"Se-sebastian.. aku mohon. Jika aku menjawab kebenaran. Tolong jauhkan aku darimu."

Aku memohon padanya. Agar dia tidak melewati batas takdirku.

Dia agak terkejut. Wajahnya menandakan tidak suka dengan keputusanku.

"Apa?! A-apa maksud ucapanmu, Ciel?" suaranya sedikit gemetar. Terlihat bibirnya tertahan untuk berteriak.

Aku terisak. Mengeluarkan semua bendungan yang penuh. Sedikit tertahan, aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-aku diancam oleh pamanku agar tidak tinggal bersamamu..." air mataku terus mengalir. Kadang suaraku sedikit serak. Aku ingin menahan semua air mata ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Linangannya terlalu deras untuk aku hentikan.

"Apa?! Dia mengancammu? Aku menawarkan untuk kebaikanmu dan dia menolak dengan mengancam?" aku mendengar suara geraman.

**Sebastian POV **

Aku sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar. Aku mengeratkan peganganku ketiang setir. Mengumpulkan amarah didalamnya.

"Memangnya dia mengancam apa, Ciel?" Aku bertanya kembali padanya. Menerka-nerka apa yang akan dijawabnya. Aku jadi paham seringai dia saat aku menarik Ciel keluar.

"Di-dia bilang 'tidak akan menjamin kebahagiaan bibiku'..."

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi. Menurutku ancaman itu hanyalah gertakan belaka untuk menakutinya. Lalu yang membuatku aneh adalah dia mengatakan 'tolong jauhkan aku darimu'. Pernyataannya sangat ambigu bagiku. Dia pasti belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya yang menggantung.

Dia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya yang membuatku shock dan terkejut. Apakah harapanku sudah hilang?

"Dan di-dia juga bilang bahwa 'dia mencintaiku'. "

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** maaf jika updatenya lama m(_ _)m karna kesibukan pekerjaan jadinya telat dari waktu yang sudah aku rencanakan. Bagaimana menurut kalian? ^_^

Sekarang saatnya balas review :

**Reizu YuukiNeezuri :** hehehe, terima kasih banyak telah membuatmu penasaran. Semoga tidak bosan mengikuti ficku ini ^_^

**Sora Tsubameki :** wakakakakak... bantai Claudenya jika sudah tiba waktunya, ka. makasih ya ka udah membantuku XD

**Fetwelve :** aku juga iri dengan Ciel -_-" beruntung dia bertemu dengan Sebas. Sepertinya rintangan mereka semakin rumit untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih *dilempar bazoka oleh Sebas* makasih sudah mereview ficku ^_^

**Nekochan-Lovers :** hehehe, aku senang dengan cinta segitiga #plak. Makasih Neko pemasukannya :D aku musti belajar lebih banyak lagi (^_^)9

**Leli Silent Reader :** terima kasih ^_^ ditunggu ya review selanjutnya #plak

**Devilojoshi : **Sebastian pasti akan selalu berada disisi Ciel ko. dia tidak akan membiarkan Ciel terluka XD Makasih banyak udah baca fic-ku ^_^

**Lily Uta Lawliet :** anakkuuuu #peluk2 T_T makasih banyak ya nak menyempatkan membaca ficku :D jangan bosan ya memberikan pemasukan untukku :3

**Faicentt :** ya, saya menyukai Ciel diperebutkan oleh mereka berdua :D *ditendang Ciel* makasih banyak ya udah mampir ke ficku ^_^

Dan terima kasih juga untuk teman-temanku yang lain sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic gajeku ini ^_^

Oke, karna sudah malam saya mau tidur dulu. Oh ya, jangan lupa memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun untukku. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

"Di-dia bilang 'tidak akan menjamin kebahagiaan bibiku'..."

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi. Menurutku ancaman itu hanyalah gertakan belaka untuk menakutinya. Lalu yang membuatku aneh dia mengatakan 'tolong jauhkan aku darimu'. Pernyataannya saat ambigu bagiku. Dia pasti belum menyelesaikan pembicaraannya yang menggantung.

Dia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya yang membuat aku shock dan terkejut. Apakah harapanku sudah hilang?

"Dan di-dia juga bilang bahwa 'dia mencintaiku'"

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**WARNING :**

**AU. OOC. typo(s), some EYD mistakes**. **Slight inappropriate incest theme between Claude and Ciel. POV Transitions. Adult content.**

**Yaoi/Shounen ai!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Sebuah Jawaban**

**.**

**.**

**Sebastian POV**

Aku sungguh tercengang. Pamannya mencintainya? Apakah ini lelucon?

"Kau jangan bercanda Ciel!" aku kalut. Entah karna harapanku kepadanya akan hilang ataukah ketidak percayaanku mengenai logika saat ini?

"A-aku serius. Sebastian. Jadi, aku mohon tinggalkan aku..." suaranya terisak kembali.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Apakah semua yang aku lakukan ini sia-sia? Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan melindunginya. Melindunginya dengan segenap jiwaku. Tapi apa yang dia katakan? Menjauhinya?

"Aku tidak setuju dengan keputusanmu, Ciel! Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu! Lalu apa hubungannya kau mendapat ancaman, dan pamanmu mencintaimu dengan menjauhi diriku?"

Aku melihat wajahnya cukup terkejut. Dia terdiam. Dikepalnya tangan mungil itu, seperti berpikir keras. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakannya?

Akhirnya aku membuka pintu mobilku dan keluar dari sana. Membiarkan rambut kelabu itu berpikir. Lebih baik dia menyendiri terlebih dahulu dan aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Sebelum aku menutup pintuku, aku melihat wajahnya yang bingung. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat.

Kini aku sedang berada disamping body mobilku menyandarkan punggungku disana. Kutatap langit berbaur bintang dan menghela nafas. Aku mengingat-ngigat kembali kejadian sebelumnya.

Saat aku melantangkan kata 'kekasih' dihadapan pamannya, aku berharap semua akan baik-baik saja agar pamannya tidak mengejarnya lagi, tapi dugaanku salah. Sekarang aku melihatnya rapuh seperti ini dan itu membuatku hancur. Aku ingin melihat senyumnya. Wajah rona merahnya.

Ah... aku jadi teringat saat kami bertemu di cafe The Wolseley. Dia begitu manis Wajahnya yang terlihat kesal begitu menggelitik dimataku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling darinya tapi sulit meraih jiwanya. Sentuhan lembutku pun belum mencapai dasar hatinya.

Saat ini sudah pukul 12 malam. Pergantian hari. Kulipatkan kedua tanganku. Masih menatap langit berbintang. Mungkin merekalah yang sedang menemaniku saat ini. Udara malam masuk kesela-sela baju hitamku. Dingin. Aku tetap berdiri disini sampai dia tenang.

Kau lihat perjuanganku untuknya, bukan?

Apa yang membuatnya berubah pikiran? Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah menyetujui keputusanku dengan merapihkan semua baju-baju serta buku-buku materinya dikamar.

Deg!

Tunggu!

Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal dalam serpihan pecahan kejadian saat itu. Tapi apa?

Kututup kedua mata ruby-ku. Fokus. Menerka-nerka semua ingatanku.

Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia diancam pamannya. Mencintainya. Cinta.

Saat itu, setelah turun dari kamarnya terlihat rambut kelabunya berantakan. Bagian rambut belakangnya agak sedikit mengembang keatas, seperti dicengkram oleh seseorang dan pakaiannya sedikit berantakan. Aku lihat 3 buah kancing bagian bawah terbuka, agak berbeda sebelum dia kekamarnya dan dia tidak membawa tas ranselnya? Seperti ada yang memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal.

Permasalahannya bukan mengenai tas ransel itu, tetapi keadaannya. Psikisnya. Tertekan.

Dalam diam. Aku terus menelusuri alur sebuah nalar yang membuatku semakin penasaran. Mataku sedikit bergerak kanan kiri. Mataku tertutup dalam gelap. Lebih pekat dari langit saat ini.

Oleh siapa?

Siapa yang melakukannya?

Siapa yang melakukannya sehingga dia mempunyai rasa traumatis tinggi.

Siapa?

'aku baru dari 'kamar' sayang.'

Aku terhenyak. Mataku membola kaget. Aku langsung tersadar sesuatu. Kepingan mulai terkumpul. Kamar, ancaman dan cinta. Mental, trauma dan batin. Kalau memang benar, berarti dia sudah melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya. Melakukan apa? Tapi masalahnya dia tidak mau menceritakannya padaku.

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Apakah ini yang dimaksud Ciel untuk menjauhinya?

Langsung kubuka pintu mobilku dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Langsung kubanting arah sebaliknya dalam kebisuan. Sekilas aku melirik eksistensi berada disampingku. Wajahnya kaget dan ekspresinya tak dapat aku gambarkan.

"Ciel, kau harus jujur sekarang padaku. Sebelum bertemu denganku. Apa yang sudah pamanmu lakukan terhadapmu?"

**Ciel POV**

Aku terbelalak. dia mengetahuinya? Darimana? Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang mengendalikan mobil ferrarinya dengan kecapatan tinggi.

Saat dikampus waktu itu, aku memang ingin menceritakannya. Menceritakan traumaku selam dua tahun ini. Aku sudah lama memendam sampah busuk didalam dasar hatiku tentang apa yang dia lakukan terhadapku. Aku ingin merubah takdirku. Aku ingin merubah masa depanku.

Walau aku baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan ini. Aku merasa nyaman dengannya. Dia bagaikan malaikat penolongku yang dikirim oleh tuhan untukku. Bagaimanapun keadaanku, dia selalu ada untukku. Dia juga sudah berjanji akan melindungiku.

Aku teringat lagi ancamannya padaku, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib bibiku? Aku sudah dirawat olehnya dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Jika aku menceritakannya. Apakah masalah ini akan selesai begitu saja?

Akhirnya aku tetap terdiam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

**~DISTRESS~**

**Buagh!**

Tubuhnya terhuyung tak tentu arah. saat ini Sebastian telah melayangkan pukulan telak ke wajah tampan berkacamata. Claude Faustus.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ciel!"

Teriakkannya lepas menahan amarahnya yang sudah ditahannya saat ini. Ciel hanya menganga mendapati kedua orang yang sesama tampan sedang berkelahi dihadapannya.

"Se-sebastian, sudah. Hentikan! Kumohon Sebastian!" Ciel mencoba menghentikannya dengan cara berteriak.

Sebelum kejadian ini terjadi. Sebastian akhirnya mengantar Ciel kembali kerumahnya. Tapi dia malah menyuruh Ciel untuk menunggunya didalam mobil karna ingin berbicara dengan pamannya. Dari dalam mobil, Ciel mengamati Sebastian dengan raut wajah cemas. Tangan Sebastian yang mengetuk pintu menentukan ritme sangat menegangkan. Apalagi saat pintu coklat itu terbuka, sosok yang dicarinya telah berada dihadapannya dengan wajah sarkastik.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tiba-tiba mereka adu mulut dan berkelahi. Kekhawatiran Ciel menjadi kenyataan. Ciel langsung keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari menghampiri mereka untuk melerai. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya yang kecil sulit untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Jawab aku, Claude! Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ciel!" Sebastian tidak mau mengalah, tetap menerjang pukulan hebat ke pipi dan perut Claude.

"Ugh!" Claude hanya bisa menahannya. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Tidak dihiraukannya rasa sakit itu. Hanya seuntai senyum sinis yang tergambar diwajahnya. "Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan terhadapnya?"

"Kau melakukan hal fisik terhadapnya, kan?" Sebastian agak menjauhkan diri darinya, tapi belum puas untuk menghajarnya lagi.

"Oh ya? Apakah kau mempunyai bukti?" Claude menantang.

Bagus! Claude menyeringai, senang. Sepertinya sang korban belum mengatakan apapun apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Korbannya ini sangat penurut dan dia makin menyukainya.

Sebastian hanya menggertakan giginya. Kesal. Memang dia tidak punya bukti apapun tapi dia melihat dari psikis Ciel yang sangat terguncang.

"Kau mengancam Ciel Dan menyatakan cinta padanya, hah?!" Sebastian tidak mau kalah. dia ingin melindungi Ciel. Karna dia sudah berjanji pada bocah kelabu itu. Entah kenapa perasaanya sedikit sakit saat meluncurkan kata 'cinta'.

Ciel hanya bisa menganga mendengar pernyataan Sebastian. Dia sangat berani. Tidak ada rasa takut. Kakinya gemetar rasanya ingin sekali Ciel menangis, berteriak dan memeluk Sebastian. Mengucapkan kata terima kasih kepadanya.

"Benar, aku mengancamnya," Claude menjawab santai. Tidak ada rasa penyesalan didalamnya. "Karna aku tidak menyetujui Ciel tinggal bersamamu karna aku mencintainya sebagai keponakanku." Itulah penyataan Claude yang membuat Ciel dan Sebastian terbelalak kaget.

"Cih! Alasan! Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja!" Sebastian melayangkan tinjunya lagi yang ketiga, tapi Claude berhasil menghindarinya.

"Heh! Aku sungguh beruntung jika kau tidak pecaya padaku." Claude tertawa sinis mengindari ribuan tinju yang dilayangkan Sebastian olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek!" Amarah Sebastian sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Kini kaki kanannya ikut melayang untuk menghajar laki-laki bermata emas itu. "Aku curiga padamu. Kau telah melakukan tindakan fisik yang membuat Ciel menderita!"

Deg!

Ciel terkejut. Sebastian tahu. Dia tahu keadaannya. Tanpa dia beritahu, Sebastian tahu keadaannya yang membuat dia diam selama ini. Ternyata diam-diam sang mata ruby itu selalu memperhatikannya.

"Haaah... kau sangat membosankan, bocah!" Claude mengusap sudut bibirnya yang satu lagi dan mundur beberapa langkah menghindari tendangan Sebastian. "Apakah kau cemburu? Oh ya! Kau kan kekasihnya. Pantas jika kau cemburu. Ternyata kau benar-benar mencintainya ya?" Claude menantang. Ambigu.

Dia sengaja mengalihkan pertanyaan Sebastian, supaya dia mencari tahu sendiri kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Sebastian terdiam. Meresapi setiap inci pembicaraan mata keemasan itu. Cemburu. Cinta. Apakah benar dia mencintainya? Dia melakukan ini karna ingin menolongnya. Tapi apakah benar begitu? Menolongnya tanpa alasan apapun?

"Sebastian! Cukup!" suara lantang Ciel membuyarkan lamuannya. Ditatapnya sosok rapuh yang sedang menangis. Sudah berapa kali dia memanggil namanya tapi tidak dihiraukannya. "Cu-kup, Se-bastian." Isaknya lagi.

Sebastian mengusap pipinya yang perih oleh pukulan Claude. dihampirinya tubuh kecil itu dan memeluk erat. Mata biru itu selalu berhasil meredam amarahnya. Sekarang Sebastian paham apa yang dirasakan olehnya dan paham jalan pikirannya.

"Jangan kau lakukan lagi, Sebastian. Kumohon. Aku tidak mau kau terluka." Ciel memohon. Entah kenapa Ciel merasa sedih jika melihat mata ruby tersakiti. Apalagi berkelahi dengan pamannya.

Sebastian terdiam. Diangkatnya wajah mungil itu dihadapannya. Mata birunya keruh oleh tangisan. Entah berapa lama dia menangis untuknya dan itu membuat dia merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel. Aku terbakar emosi. Aku tidak mau kau disakiti olehnya." Sebastian tersenyum dan refleks mencium keningnya.

**Claude POV**

Aku menatap mereka dengan sinis. Muak melihat adegan 'so sweet' yang terpampang gratis dihadapanku.

Kuusap ujung bibirku menghilangkan cairan yang keluar dari sana. Kulihat punggung tanganku dengan beberapa noda darah diatasnya. Perih.

Dia berani juga membuatku babak belur seperti ini. Awas kau Sebastian! Aku tidak terima perlakuanmu padaku! Cih!

Kau pasti bertanya, dimana istriku?

Hooo... saat mereka izin keluar, istriku dipanggil oleh managernya untuk pemberkasan mendadak dikantor. Jadi, dia harus pergi saat itu juga. Ini kesempatanku bisa berdua dengannya. Aku sudah lama merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Menikmati tubuh bermata biru laut itu.

Dan dia tidak mengetahuinya. Apakah dia bisa menghindariku lagi?

**Normal POV**

Sebastian sedikit berat meninggalkan Ciel yang seperti ini. Setelah perkelahiannya dengan Claude membuat Sebastian sendiri was-was. Apakah semuanya sudah selesai?

"Apakah kau yakin, Ciel?" Sebastian memastikannya sekali lagi.

"Iya, aku yakin. Aku akan membuat persyaratan untuknya." Ciel berwajah serius. Dibuangnya rasa sedih itu dan menatap eksistensi yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Paman..." Ciel membuka suara, "Aku akan tetap tinggal dan sesuai janji, kau harus membuat bibi bahagia..."

Claude tersenyum ambigu dan mengangguk setuju.

"Dan satu tambahan lagi, " kini Sebastian membuka suara. "Selama Ciel tinggal bersamamu, kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya seujung rambutpun. Karna sekarang Ciel sudah berada dalam pengawasanku dan jika kau melanggarnya, kau akan menerima akibatnya, Claude!" Nada ancaman yang dilontarkan Sebastian membuat Ciel tertegun.

Sebastian masihlah melindunginya sampai saat ini. Diam-diam Ciel mulai mengangumi sosok eksistensi pahlawan disampingnya. Berdebar.

"Oke, aku setuju denganmu. Sebastian." Claude membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan wajah datar. Tapi disana tersembunyi rencana lain.

**~DISTRESS~**

**Ciel POV**

Aku membereskan kembali baju dan buku materiku ketempat semula. Saat ini sudah pukul dua malam. Tidak normal bagi seseorang yang masih bernyawa sepertiku saat ini. Aku bersyukur dia sudah pulang dengan perasaan lega, walau kulihat wajah tampannya itu masih ada sedikit goresan kekhawatir didalamnya.

Kututup mata iris Diamondku untuk membayangkan wajahnya saat dia mengajukan persyaratan kepamanku. Tiba-tiba hatiku berdetak kencang. Kurasakan wajahku merona merah dibawah sinar bulan yang terpantul melalui kaca jendelaku.

"Se-bastian..." gumamku pelan. Merasakan desiran darah yang membuatku berdebar.

"Kau belum tidur, Ciel?" aku menoleh kearah pintu kamarku. Eksistensi itu menyandarkan punggungnya di daun pintuku dan tersenyum.

"Pa-paman, juga belum tidur?" aku membalikkan pertanyaan sebelumnya. kulihat wajah tampan beriris emas menatapku dengan napsu. Disana terdapat beberapa goresan luka akibat perkelahiannya dengan Sebastian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Ciel."

Tiba-tiba dia menutup pintu kamarku dengan sekali tendang, tapi tidak membuat pintu itu tertutup rapat melainkan sedikit terbuka dan menyebabkan pemandangan diluar sedikit terlihat.

Aku kembali menjaga jarak dan mempunyai firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Wajahku memucat seketika. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya saat bibiku tidak berada dirumah.

"Pa-paman mau apa?" aku terus menghindar hingga pergerakanku terhenti akibat penghalang sebuah ranjang milikku. Aku jatuh terduduk disana. "Kau, sudah berjanji paman. Kau sudah berjanji kepadanya." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku menolak untuk disentuh olehnya.

"Aku memang berjanji kepadanya, tapi janji itu bisa kita palsukan demi keuntungan, bukan? Dan juga kau tidak akan berani memberitahukan ini kepadanya" dia sangat percaya diri. Tidak ada penyesalan dalam ucapannya. Kini tangannya sudah mulai menyentuh pipi mulusku. Mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Aku menutup mataku dengan wajah takut. Sangat takut. Aku jadi teringat rencana yang harusanya aku jalankan dengannya. Tinggal bersamanya. Menyesal.

"Kenapa wajahmu ketakutan, Ciel? Bukankah kita pernah menikmati sebelumnya? Aku mencintaimu, Ciel." Tubuhku didorong kebelakang olehnya hingga tubuhku terhempas keatas kasur. Saat aku ingin bangun kembali, pundaku ditekan kuat dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau mencintaiku sebagai keponakan, bukan? Saat itu kau juga pernah bicara seperti itu ke bibi dan juga Sebastian. Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Paman?"

"Huh! Itu hanya alasan Ciel! Agar mereka percaya padaku, tapi yang sesungguhnya adalah..." tiba-tiba dia mencium bibir ranumku dengan kasar. Aku berontak dengan sekuat tenaga. Tenaganya saat ini sungguh besar. Dijilat dan dihisapnya bibir ranumku hingga oksigen diantara kami habis tak tesisa. "Aku mencintaimu sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Aku terbelalak kaget. Jadi inikah jawaban yang aku cari selama ini? Dia melakukan hal keji padaku selama dua tahun karna dia mencintaiku sebagai kekasih? Lalu buat apa dia menikahi bibiku?

"Lepaskan aku paman! Lepaskan!" aku berontak. Aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurku. Dia berusaha menghentikan pergerakanku dengan cara mengangkat kedua kakinya dan bersimpuh diatas tubuhku. "Ugh!" nafasku tertahan. Tidak kuat dengan daya berat tubuhnya yang besar dariku.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Ciel. Ini adalah harga yang kau pertaruhkan kepadaku demi kebahagiaan bibimu." Dia tersenyum licik. "Kau tahu, aku menikahi bibimu agar aku bisa mendekatimu, Ciel. Aku tidak mencintainya sama sekali karna aku ingin selalu bersama denganmu."

Aku hanya bisa berwajah horor. Ternyata ini adalah rencananya. Rencana untuk membuatku menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

**Hannah POV**

Pukul 3 pagi barulah aku sampai dirumah kecilku. Lelah. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, aku lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaanku saat ini dan tidak suka menundanya. Karna akan mempermudah pekerjaan yang lain. Kupijit pundakku yang sedikit pegal sambil memperhatikan seisi ruangan. Sepi. Apakah sudah tidur? Bagaimana dengan Ciel?

Aku langsung manatap keatas, tempat dimana kamar keponakanku berada. Aku enggan untuk kembali kekamarku karna aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Mungkin juga suamiku sudah tidur saat ini. Lebih baik aku tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Perlahan-lahan aku menaiki setiap anak tangga yang kupejaki. Kesunyian ini hanya terdengar suara langkah kakiku. Perlahan tapi pasti aku sudah sampai kepuncaknya.

Wajahku langsung berkenyit. Aneh. Pintunya tidak tertutup? Apakah benar dia menolak ajakan bermata Ruby itu? Apa alasannya?

Kemudian kulangkahkan kaki menghampiri kamar yang sedikit terbuka dari dalam. Ingin memastikan eksistensi itu berada dikamar atau tidak. Jika benar ada, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Aku yang sudah berada diambang pintu tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang sangattidak wajar. Memperhatikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Mataku terbelalak. Kedua tanganku kukatup erat menutupi suaraku yang hampir keluar. Shock.

"I-ini tidak mungkin..."

Mereka bercumbu.

**Normal POV**

Ciel menggigit bibirnya agar tidak keluar suara desahan yang ditahannya. Saat ini Claude sedang mengulum kejantanan miliknya. Bajunya setengah telanjang. Beberapa benih kancing bajunya mendarat diatas lantai kamarnya. Seperti dipaksa untuk dilepas.

Wajahnya kini sudah tidak dapat digambarkan lagi. Tangisan dan beberapa luka dibagian kedua ujung bibirnya serta gigitan kasar dipundaknya yang menyebabkan tertinggalnya tanda merah disana. Kini Ciel hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan paman terhadapnya.

Claude sangat menikmati sensasinya. Ritmenya dipercepat olehnya membuat sang korban menegang. Rencana yang dia inginkan selama ini akhirnya berjalan dengan lancar. Tubuh sang korban melemas dikarnakan sebuah cairan keluar dari kejantanannya. Dia membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan itu dengan menjilatnya nikmat.

"Kau sangat seksi, Ciel. Kau membuatku bertambah mabuk dengan wajahmu itu." Claude merangkak keatas tubuh Ciel dan mencium bibir manis itu dengan lembut.

"Hmm... ngh... " Ciel mulai berontak. Kedua tangannya menggapai-gapai apa yang ingin dia raih. Dia sudah lelah. Sangat lelah. Dilepasnya ciuman itu dan dia menatap pamannya kesal.

Claude melanjutkan lagi aksinya. Sekarang dia mencium rambut Ciel dan menghirup aroma lavender yang selama ini sudah membuatnya gila.

"Hmmm... Ciel... Ciel... Ciel... kau adalah milikku. Kau adalah nyawaku." Claude bersenandung aneh. Seperti memuja Ciel. "Kau adalah bagian hidupku... kau adalah permataku..."

Ciel menangis. Dia sudah seperti seonggok sampah yang melayani hidung belang. Ciel ingin pergi. Ingin melepas semuanya. Bebas.

BRAK!

"CIEL!" suara teriakan perempuan membuat keduanya yang sedang dalam keadaan berantakan berhenti bergerak.

Claude terdiam. Dia sudah tau siapa sumber suara yang membuatnya 'Badmood' seketika. Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dan menatap eksisitensi yang sedang memegang daun pintu akibat dorongan keras hingga yang mendengarnya terkejut.

Dengan nafas naik turun Hannah mengampiri mereka. Wajahnya sangatlah marah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Claude?!" Hannah melengkingkan suaranya. Kesal. Perasaannya saat ini sangatlah campur aduk. Marah dan Kecewa.

Claude terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Dia membangkitkan tubuhnya dan mengampiri istrinya tanpa wajah berdosa. Merasa mendapatkan kesempatan bebas. Dengan sigap Ciel mengenakan semua pakaiannya yang sudah dilucuti oleh pamannya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Jawabnya enteng. "Mungkin kau kecapekan, Sayang. Kau butuh istirahat." Claude memgang bahu istrinya dengan lembut. Tapi tangannya ditepis begitu saja dengan kasar.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Kau telah bercumbu dengan dial!" kini jari Hannah menunjuk eksistensi yang masih menangis. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan logika.

"A-aku tidak bersalah, bibi. Sungguh! Pa-pamanlah ya-yang me-melakukan ini padaku." Ciel membela diri. Saat ini pikirannya sangatlah takut. Dia sangat ketakutan. Dia tidak mau bibinya berpikir macam-macam tentangnya.

"Bohong!..." Claude membuka suara. "Dia yang mengajak aku untuk bercumbu dengannya, sayang." Ciel terbelalak. Menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. "Kau ingat, sayang? Dia menolak ajakan Sebastian karena dia ingin berdua denganku."

Ciel shock. Pernyataan paman bagaikan petir baginya. Fitnah. Pamannya yang sudah mengambil keuntungan darinya kini memfitnahnya dihadapan bibinya.

"Bohong, bibi!" Ciel turun dari ranjangnya menghampiri bibinya sambil terisak sedih. "Di-dia bohong. Aku menjadi korban darinya." Ciel berlutut dihadapan bibinya sambil memegang erat pakaian bibinya yang menjuntai kebawah. "Percayalah padaku, bibi." Ciel terus memohon.

Kesal. Cintanya kepada Claude sudah membutakannya. Dia menulikan indra pendengarannya dan menepis tangan mungil itu dengan kasar agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau sudah aku rawat selama ini! Jadi ini balasanmu untukku! Hah!" bentaknya keras.

"Ini salah paham bibi. Ini bukanlah kesalahanku." Ciel terus menangis. Dia berusaha meyakinkan bibinya untuk percaya padanya.

"Kau! Keluar dari sini!" Ciel terkejut. Bibi mengusirnya? Kenapa? Apakah karna dia lebih percaya pada suaminya? Dibanding denganku, keponakannya?

"Bi-bibi.. jangan usir aku, kumohon. Aku tidak bersalah." Ciel terus memohon. Dia tidak mau bertengkar hebat seperti ini, apalagi bibinya adalah saudara dari ibunya. Ini akan membuat ibunya sedih akan kesalahan fatal yang membuat hubungannya menjadi retak.

Hannah melenggang pergi meninggalkan mereka. Claude terdiam. ini memang rencananya, menjadikan Ciel sebagai miliknya tapi rencana 'kepergok' istrinya tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Hannah..." Claude memanggil. Dia terdiam karna sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia sudah mendapatkan Ciel tapi belum dengan status 'resmi', mau tidak mau dia harus mengambil jalan yang beresiko.

"Apa yang dikatakan Ciel memang benar. Akulah yang melakukan ini semua." Hannah berhenti melangkah. Ditengoknya langsung suaminya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ka-kau, jangan bercanda Claude! Disini aku membelamu sebagai suamiku!" Hannah masih tercengang. Ciel terbelalak kaget. Apalagi yang dia rencanakan?

"Aku mencintai Ciel. Sangat mencintainya melebihi apapun."

"A-apa?! Huh! Kau ingin melawak, Claude? Jangan bercanda!" Hannah mengepalkan tangannya mengumpulkan amarah didalamnya. Rumah tangganya sudah berada diujung tanduk.

"Aku serius. Aku mencintai Ciel. Aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya lagi darimu."

"PERGI! KITA BERCERAI CLAUDE FAUSTUS!" amarahnya meledak. Kini sudah terucap kata cerai yang keluar dari bibir manis itu. Pernikahannya kandas ditengah jalan karna seorang anak ingusan bernama Ciel Phanthomhive.

"Ja-jangan bibi. Kau jangan bercerai," sergah Ciel cepat. Dia tidak mau melihat rumah tangga bibinya hancur karenanya. Dia tahu bahwa bibinya sangat mencintai lelaki bermata emas itu. Kejadian ini begitu cepat.

"Diam kau Ciel! Aku akan memberitahukan kejadian ini kepada Angelina. Sekarang kau pergi!" wajahnya sangat kecewa. Lelah. Dia sudah berusaha menjadi istri yang terbaik untuk suaminya. Kini usaha dan harapannya hancur.

"Bi-bibi... kumohon. Aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua." Ciel berjalan menghampiri bibinya yang kalut akan realita yang sesungguhnya.

"Jangan dekat denganku, pengkhianat! Jika aku tau ini sebelumnya. Aku tidak akan mau mengasuhmu dan aku bisa memiliki anak!"

Deg!

Jantung Ciel seperti berhenti. Inikah yang perasaan bibi sebenarnya? Beban akan merawatku hingga dia menjadi enggan mempunyai anak?

Kepala Ciel pening seketika. Dia menjadi beban oleh orang sekitarnya. Bibi. Paman dan juga Sebastian. Saat nama itu terlintas dialam sadarnya entah kenapa dia menjadi perih. Perasaannya tercabik-cabik. Dia telah melanggar janjinya. Dia juga pasti akan menjauhinya

Sebastian...

**~DISTRESS~**

**CIEL POV**

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu saat aku meninggalkan rumah. Aku tidak mendapatkan kabar sama sekali tentang Claude dan bibiku. Yang terakhir kudengar, mereka akhirnya bercerai dan pisah rumah. Ingin sekali aku mengunjungi bibiku, tapi kaki ini masih enggan melangkah karena takut akan kejadian itu terulang.

Aku menghela nafas. Uang yang bibi angelina kirim sudah menipis dan itu membuatku harus bekerja. Sekarang aku tinggal disebuah kamar kos murah. Kamar kos yang aku tempati sangatlah sederhana, didalamnya hanya ada ranjang, lemari dan sebuah kamar mandi kecil. Tapi sangatlah nyaman. Dan yang kutempati saat ini tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kampusku. Itu membuatku mempermudah akses kesana.

Aku masih terus menjalankan aktivitasku sebagai mahasiswa di university of London.

Kutatap jendela dengan bosan melihat panorama matahari tenggelam. Sore ini sangatlah dingin. Daun-daun berguguran memperindah suasana langit bewarna orange. Aku jadi teringat apa yang dikatakan Alois padaku saat berada dikampus tadi.

**FLASH BACK**

"Apa!" aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Alois. "Mr. Michaelis berhenti menjadi asisten dosen karna dia mau menamatkan kuliahnya?"

"Ssttt... kamu jangan keras-keras, Ciel. Kau membuat orang-orang sekitar melihat kita..." Aku dan Alois saat ini berada di cafe. Jam makan siang. Sepertinya wajahnya kecewa dengan ekspresiku barusan. "Kau kenapa Ciel? Bukankah kau dekat dengan Mr. Michaelis? Kenapa hal seperti ini kau tidak tahu?"

Aku terdiam. memang jika orang-orang yang tahu kedekatanku dengannya pasti sangatlah heran. Mengingat selama 6 bulan ini kami tidak bertegur sapa. Bukan 'kami' tapi aku sendirilah yang menghindar. Karna selama di kampus dia berusaha menegurku tapi aku mengacuhkannya. Sms dan telponpun tidak pernah kujawab atau kubalas. Aku tidak ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sudah tidak tinggal bersama mereka.

Hingga masuk bulan ke 4 aku tidak mendapat kabar tentangnya. Sebenarnya aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya tapi karna kegengsianku, aku menepis semuanya. Ada terbesit rasa kehilangan dihatiku. Sosok yang selalu membuatku kuat berada disampingnya dan membuatku nyaman saat dia tersenyum.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku merindukan pelukannya. Rindu kecupan manisnya. Rindu akan cara bicaranya serta kekhwatirnya padaku. Aku merindukan semuanya yang ada didalam dirinya.

Tidak sadar wajahku merona merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ciel. pipimu berwarna pink! seperti anak perempuan." Alois tertawa. Dengan sigap Ciel langsung memukul kepala berambut pirang dengan gulungan buku yang dipegangnya.

"Alois, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." Alois bengong. Tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan sahabatnya saat ini. "Kau tahu, apa yang membuat Mr. Michaelis menamatkan kuliahnya yang akan mengakhiri semester 6?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraanku sebelumnya.

"Hmmm... menurut kabar, Mr. Michaelis sangatlah pintar dan mendapat nilai tertinggi dikampus saat ini. Maka dari itu pihak dari Universitas memperbolehkannya lulus tahun ini..."

Aku terdiam. Lulus? Jika dia benar akan lulus tahun ini apakah aku akan ditinggalkannya? Karna saat ini hubungan kami buruk. Bukan. Bukan dia yang memperburuk, melainkan aku. Akulah yang memperburuk keadaan.

"... dan juga Ciel..." kemudian dia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya. "Aku dengar, setelah Mr. Michaelis lulus dari sini, dia akan langsung terbang ke Amerika dan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya disana..."

Wajahku langsung sedih. Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Ataukah kau benar-benar menjauhi aku seperti yang aku katakan dulu? Bukankah kau akan melindungiku disini? Kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji padaku, bukan?

**End of flash back**

Kulipat kedua kakiku dan menenggelamkan wajahku disana. Tertunduk. Hatiku sakit mendengar kabar tentangnya. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku terlalu bersandar padanya. Kini saat mengetahui dia akan pergi. Aku merasa sebagian diriku hilang.

Sebastian..

Jangan pergi...

Aku akan menarik kembali kata-kataku dulu...

Saat aku menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku...

Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Sebastian...

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**Fetwelve, Viero. D. Eclipse, Chernaya Shapochka, Devilojoshi, Lily Uta Lawliet, Leli, Sora Tsubameki dan Rismayanti Iriany.**

* * *

**A/N : **aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview fic-ku ^_^

jika ada tambahan cerita silahkan isi kotak review dan aku akan berusaha ^_^

jika ada salah kata, aku mohon maaf.

review kalian adalah semangat untukku :D

jangan lupa kritik dan saran yang membangun. terima kasih XD


End file.
